


Академический обмен

by Aucella



Category: Korean Drama, Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Написано по заявке "А ещё по "Скандалу" напишите плз АУ, где Ким Юншик — действительно юноша, но друзья подозревают в нём девушку и ведут себя как в каноне, а он честно тупит"Так что настоящий Ким Юншик тоже участвует в приключениях.





	

Сдающие экзамен сидели ровными рядами. Каждый что-то скрывал: кто-то талисман на удачу, сделанный из волос самых умных учеников столицы, кто-то свиток в рукаве, а кто-то — свой страх. Если глаз наметан, сразу видно, кто собрался мухлевать, а если ты промышляешь подсказками — так и подавно.  
Ким Юншик остановился, разглядывая обстановку. Травка, деревья, безмятежность, высокие стены. Ничто не должно мешать ученикам Сонгюнгвана заниматься. Так вот он какой, университет Чосона, где когда-то работал отец. Жаль, Юнхи не сможет этого увидеть. Хотя, если подумать, то можно будет как-нибудь… Нет, тряхнул головой Юншик, переодеть ее можно, и никто не распознает в худеньком парнишке с черными глазами девушку — хозяин книжной лавки и носом не ведет, когда она туда ходит под видом парня, но табличку подделать — задача сложная.  
Из-под полей шляпы Юншик оглядел сдающих. Все эти мечты разобьются вдребезги, если сейчас он не заработает денег. Сестру заберут за долги в дом военного министра, и в этом виноват он — Юншик. Не надо было простужаться и болеть. Хотя, если бы он тогда не простоял под дождем, дожидаясь клиента с запрещенными книгами, — кто знает, сколько бы их семье удалось продержаться.  
Юншик ещё раз украдкой глянул на схему двора, выданную заботливым мошенником — ну так он о своих денежках печется, и решительно сел за молодым богатейчиком в синем шелке.  
Предварительный экзамен начался. Ким Юншик делал вид, что пишет, а сам стрелял глазами направо и налево. Так… С ребятами из деревни он почти договорился и они как-нибудь проведут его сюда под видом уборщика. Правда, придется заплатить за место, но по сравнению с целью — ерунда. Не отвлекайся, подумал он, сейчас самое главное — Юнхи и долг. Не будет денег — заберут Юнхи, не будет Юнхи — да вообще ничего не будет, а он сгорит со стыда, что так подвел сестру  
На пару они прекрасно работали. До поры до времени их, близнецов, вообще друг от друга люди отличить не могли, но теперь получалось не так хорошо. Надо бы подольше ему оставаться худым заморышем, не расти, плевать, что ребята с рынка подкалывают, дело важнее.  
Юншик брал заказы на книги, в том числе и запрещенные, влезал в авантюры, не раз убегал по крышам и прятался в лесу от стражей, но головой в их маленьком предприятии всегда оставалась сестра. Они вместе копировали книги, Юнхи была гораздо искуснее брата в составлении писем и прошений, а уж сочинения за учеников школ на высший балл писала всегда она. Юншик не то чтобы не разбирался во всей этой премудрости, просто не слишком ему это было интересно, наверное… А тут такое! Ладно, подумал он, поехали.  
— Толпу медведь веселит, — негромко произнес он вслух. Богатейчик и ухом не повел.  
— Толпу, говорю, — Юншик слегка ткнул его кистью в спину, — медведь развлекает!  
— Чего? — богатейчик смотрел на него непонимающе.  
— Медведь, слышишь? — Юншик приподнял кисть, показывая дурню свитки в рукаве. — Глухой, что ли? На какую оценку писать будем? Чтоб пройти или чтоб заметили?  
— Ааа… — протянул тот. — А Ван Собан деньги получает? Это пословица?  
Юншик поднял глаза к небесам. Ну ты и пень, богатенький мальчик!  
— Так на какую оценку, слышь? Есть вот эти — только чтобы пройти. А вот такие — чтобы все в лучшем виде, учителя хвалить будут.  
— Господин распорядитель! — богатейчик поднял руку, и Юншик с ужасом понял, что ошибся. В противоположном конце двора здоровый бугай в розовом шелке крутился юлой.  
— Ну где этот медведь? — дурниной заорал бугай. — Я — Ван Собан!  
Юншик понял, что всё пропало. Денег не видать, сейчас его схватят, и…  
— Молодой господин, умоляю! — Юншик вцепился в синий шелк, сгибаясь в три погибели. — Не выдавайте меня!  
— За жульничество на экзамене полагается двести ударов, — возмущенно ответил тот. — Ты собрался помочь недостойному стать студентом Сонгюнгвана, чтобы он жирел на государственных хлебах?!  
— Молодой господин! — Юншик всерьез запаниковал. — Моя сестра тяжело больна, нам нужны деньги на лекарства. Мы всё продали, ничего не осталось. Ради сестры и матери, пощадите!  
Богатенький мальчик смотрел на него без выражения. Пока распорядитель неторопливо приближался к ним, Юншик успел проститься и с жизнью, и с деньгами.  
— Тут на экзамене, — возмущенно заявил богатей, — одно сплошное жульничество, а вы ничего не делаете?!  
— Господин, — учитель Сонгюнгвана внимательно посмотрел на богатенького, и Юншик, до тех пор старавшийся незаметно отползти подальше, чтобы рвануть к выходу, замер.  
— Кажется, вы и есть сын первого министра Ли Сончжун? Вы известны как талантливый юноша, но я не думал, что вы настолько принципиальны. Что ж. Обыщите тут все!  
Ли Сончжун с гордым видом, надувшись, сидел на своем коврике, пока служки вытряхивали свитки с ответами из рукавов, вытаскивали подложные экзаменационные листы из-под циновок и отбирали талисманы у незадачливых претендентов.  
Учитель из Сонгюнгвана стоял неподалеку, вроде бы равнодушно глядя на суету. А Ким Юншик, пока дело не дошло до него, успел кое-что сделать. Потом, когда к нему приблизились служки, проворно вскочил, постаравшись, чтобы поля шляпы закрыли его лицо от учителя и, побрел, согнув спину, к выходу вместе с неудачливыми списывальщиками.  
Сидя на крыше, с который открывался вполне приличный вид на экзаменационный дворик, Ким Юншик вздохнул. О том, чтобы хоть как-то заработать, теперь не было и речи. Ряды претендентов после проверки заметно поредели. Ли Сончжун, довольный собой, водил кистью по бумаге. Ничего, подумал Юншик, вот когда он сдаст свое сочинение, тогда и обнаружит небольшой сюрприз! А совсем хорошо будет, если сюрприз обнаружит и прочитает тот самый учитель, то-то смеху будет. В какой-то момент Юншик даже испытал гордость: так складно выражаться у него ещё не получалось. «Юный жрец, убивающий во благо!» Надо будет рассказать Юнхи, обязательно. А пока он вытащил из кармана леску. Если привязать список и кинуть его вон к тому забору, может кто и соблазнится…  
— Ах ты, паршивец! — Юншик вскочил в ужасе и, бросив так и не вытянутую назад монету за ответ, пустился вскачь: на крышу за ним лез, сжимая в кулаке исписанный ядовитыми словами синий шелк, тот богатенький принципиальный идиот.

 

Конечно, на рынке за Юншиком не смог бы угнаться никто. Потом он еще и хихикнул в кулак, вспоминая, как на идиота в синем опрокинулась корзина с рыбой. А рыба-то наверняка не один день продается, да еще жарко сегодня. Словом, помнить о том, что нужно и другим давать жить, идиот будет долго.  
Но, приближаясь к дому, Юншик погрустнел. Как бы ни хорошо было после очередной выходки, за которые сестра его сначала ругательски ругала, а потом сама же, не выдержав, начинала хохотать, с долгом что-то надо было делать…  
Вечером в сарае, когда мать уснула, они с Юнхи подсчитали наличность.  
— Пятьдесят нян, — вздохнула Юнхи. — Если заплатят за те копии в красных обложках, выйдет еще десять. Но заказов в ближайшее время на такое не будет, вся молодежь только про экзамен и думает, не успеем.  
Юншик молчал. Он позорно провалил задание.  
— У нас три дня, — разгладив складку на юбке, сказала Юнхи. — Потом я… В общем, Юншик, к военному министру я не пойду.  
— Точно?  
— Он плохой человек, любит ломать людей из прихоти. И сын его такой же. Представляешь, что будет с женщиной, которую его отец купит? А с её детьми? Я пыталась сегодня вернуть хоть часть долга, думала, может он сжалится или побоится осуждения, но ему наплевать.  
Юнхи помолчала.  
— Не знаю, что делать. Я думала, что на худой конец уйду в дом кисэн…  
— Нет! — Юншик схватил её за руку. — Ты с ума сошла!  
— Именно, — Юнхи грустно усмехнулась. — У кисэн прав совсем нет. Он сможет купить меня, продать меня, убить, отдать своему сыну, когда надоем, а у меня не будет даже статуса наложницы министра. Слушай, может, я убегу?  
— Куда? — Юншик оживился. Если у сестры есть, куда сбежать, он сам вытерпит все побои и унижения.  
— В том-то и дело, что некуда.  
Юншик стиснул зубы. Если бы только он правильно определил Ван Собана!  
— В мужском платье ты сможешь уйти достаточно далеко.  
Юнхи покачала головой:  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь. Я сегодня с утра ещё и в лавку ходила, так там один молодой господин…  
— Чего-о?  
— Заявил, что в моем почерке есть что-то женское. И смотрел подозрительно. А сам такой разряженный, словно девица на выданье. И глазами эдак делает, знаешь?  
Юнхи изобразила, как молодой господин жеманно складывает веер и поводит им туда-сюда, стреляя глазами. Они с Юншиком расхохотались. На этого расфуфыренного жеманника Юншик налетел на мосту, убегая от синего идиота. Вот бы идиот в него врезался! Оба бы рыбой воняли.  
— Ладно, братец, пошли домой, — подвела, поднимаясь, итог их ночному заседанию Юнхи.  
— Погоди немного, — Юншик потянул ее за юбку вниз, — сейчас кое-что расскажу.  
Он подробно описал двор Сонгюнгвана, расположение ворот и даже начертил на земле схему. Юнхи задумчиво теребила конец косы.  
— Как ты думаешь, где это может быть?  
— Не знаю, я видел только часть зданий, а где точно это спрятано, за пару часов не определить.  
— Нужен план университета.  
— Я говорил с ребятами из обслуги.  
— Сколько просят? — Юнхи всегда била точно в цель.  
— Тридцать за замену и шестьдесят за постоянное место — воду на кухню носить.  
— Кухонным служкой много не разузнаешь.  
Юншик почесал в затылке.  
— Попасть на место уборщика дороже. Но я смогу узнать, где библиотека и архивы.  
— Опасно, — покачала головой Юнхи. — Поймают — забить могут. Вот бы туда студентом, а?  
Юншик вздохнул. Они оба хорошо понимали, что одно знание трудов древних философов не поможет Юншику стать студентом Сонгюнгвана. На взятки чиновникам нужны деньги, а даже если чудом им удастся раздобыть пятьдесят нян, их хватит только на покрытие долга военному министру. Больше Юнхи нельзя жертвовать собой ради брата, и об учебе придется забыть надолго, если не навсегда.  
Выходит, что и их план найти спрятанные отцом бумаги тоже откладывается до тех пор, пока у них не наберется достаточно денег. Но если Юнхи придется бежать, о том, чтобы восстановить доброе имя семьи, вообще не будет и речи. Который раз Юншик проклял свою невнимательность.  
— Ты не расстраивайся так, — сестра погладила его по плечу, — не сдавайся прежде времени. Я завтра в лавку опять схожу, ты на рынке послушай, вдруг работа найдется?  
Это было слабым утешением. За такой короткий срок найти дело на пятьдесят нян было невозможно, и Юншик это понимал. Он кивнул, чтобы показать сестре, что держится, похлопал её по руке, поднялся и побрел в свою комнату.

 

Наутро, когда встало солнышко, Юншику показалось, что где-то далеко для него блеснул луч надежды, как бы высокопарно это не звучало. С утра всё кажется веселее, даже самому последнему нищему в столице. Однако на рынке не нашлось ничего: ни писем, ни прошений, ни заказов на копии книг. Только кисэн, будь они неладны. Юншик сразу увидел ошибку в стихе на веере, но девицы зажали монетку за исправление. Расстроенный, он им почти нагрубил, чудом удержался.  
Ближе к обеду, когда им опять овладело уныние, встретил сестру в мужском платье, возвращавшуюся из книжной лавки. Уплетая пирожок, Юнхи быстро сообщила, что работа нашлась: надо было взять пару книг, сделать копии и передать их вместе с копиями заказчику. Засада была в том, что за копирование этих книг полагался не штраф и не битье, а кое-что похуже. Зато за риск обещали пятьдесят нян, аккурат недостающую сумму. Кроме того, она сообщила, что Юншика искал сын главного министра, лавочник их не выдал, зачем ему денежки терять? Но если того припрут к стенке…  
Юншик пожал плечами: он налажал, ему и расхлебывать, а работа будет их спасением. Успеть бы переписать, до вечера не так уж много времени. Сестра потихоньку показала край узелка — книги уже были у неё. Он молча забрал узелок и пошел по направлению к дому — надо начинать немедленно. Хотя копировал он быстро и аккуратно, объем работы впечатлял даже на вес. Юнхи же отправилась переодеваться: в женском образе ей надо было забрать плату за шитьё. Гроши, конечно, но для матери они были утешением — она ведь так переживала из-за того, что позволила Юнхи пойти на авантюру с книжной лавкой.  
Вернулась Юнхи с опозданием. Едва Юншик поднял на неё глаза от бумаги, как сразу стало ясно, что что-то стряслось.  
— Ох, — Юнхи почти упала на пол, — у меня отобрали деньги.  
— Много? — Юншик решительно отложил кисть. — Если это ребята с рынка, я разберусь.  
— Нет-нет, — Юнхи замотала головой, — это были какие-то чужие мужики, я так испугалась…  
Юншик сжал кулаки: он опять оказался бесполезным слабаком, которому сестру защитить не под силу. Как же это бесило иногда!  
— Ты не переживай, вот они, денежки, — Юнхи сунула ему под нос связку монет, всхлипнув.  
— Как? — коротко спросил он. Злость на себя не давала ему сказать больше ни слова.  
— Они меня окружили, — Юнхи поёжилась, — смотрели так… нехорошо. Я умоляла, просила — не слышат. Схватили. Думала, что не вырваться мне. Но там был парень, знаешь, в обносках, спал на циновке, как нищий. Волосы не подвязаны. Он как вдруг вскочил и разогнал этих, ударил одного, как насмерть бьют… А мне глаза закрыл… Я его хотела благодарить, а он мне сказал, что видеть такое жалкое существо не хочет!  
Юнхи наконец-то разрыдалась, уткнувшись брату в плечо.  
— Умоляю, мол, я! Даже не пытаюсь бороться! Но что мне делать-то, а? Скажи, братец! Ох, как стыдно! Я жалкая, правда?  
Юншик гладил ее по спине, сжимая зубы. Ну почему жизнь так несправедлива? Почему после смерти отца они стали нищими изгоями? Почему его сестра вынуждена работать? Почему ей не выйти замуж за хорошего человека в благородную семью? Почему ей нельзя учиться? Ведь она гораздо талантливей его, Юншика. Только вот у него есть шанс, а ей не полагается ничего, даже кисть в руках держать.  
Юнхи затихла, вытерла слезы, шмыгнула носом.  
— Сколько осталось? — кивнула она на книги.  
Юншик показал. Ещё раз всхлипнув напоследок, она молча взяла кисть и чистый лист. Работу надо было делать срочно.

 

Когда стемнело, Юншик подхватил потяжелевший вдвое узелок и вышел из дома. Мать неодобрительно покачала головой. Сестра осталась стоять на пороге, провожая его взглядом до тех пор, пока неприметный темный турумаги брата не растворился в темноте улиц.  
На условленном месте не оказалось никого. В лесу ухнула какая-то крупная птица, и Юншику стало не по себе. Иногда лучше быть большим и сильным бугаем с кулаками, чем заморышем с мозгами, как ни крути.  
— Эй, — этот парень вынырнул словно из ниоткуда. Свет луны упал на его лицо, и у Юншика подкосились ноги.  
— В-ван Собан?  
Всё пропало! Ну теперь-то все ясно, откуда вдруг такой заказ, как раз на ту сумму, что нужно! Юншик кинулся бежать, но не тут-то было: этот богатей в него вцепился как клещ, и держал крепко. Одежду поменял, гад, рыбой не воняет, небось барахла в сундуках полно. Ох! Он же сын первого министра! Нажил себе врага, называется!  
— Слушай, да не дергайся ты, у меня к тебе дело!  
— Какое тебе дело, пусти, гад!  
— Такое, ты послушай…  
— Держите их! — где-то близко послышалась команда. Бряцало оружие, огоньки факелов прорезали темноту.  
— Солдаты! Откуда?  
— Эй, Ван Собан, если нас поймают с книгами…  
— Понял, не дурак.  
Ван Собан дернул Юншика за шкирку куда-то в сторону, они сжались за кустами, как раз вовремя успев убраться с пути патруля. Солдаты прошли, ничего не заметив. Юншик, сообразив, что Ван Собан его не держит, рыпнулся бежать, но тот немедленно схватил его в охапку и зажал рот. Патруль возвращался.  
— А что натворили-то?  
— Книжки запрещенные всё носят.  
— С картинками небось, ну, ты понял с какими?  
— Кто их разберет… Приказано ловить, и чтоб обязательно господина Ли Сончжуна с поличным. Молодому господину Ха Инсу, говорят, дорогу перешел.  
— Э-эх, господа меж собой разбираются, а нам бегай по ночам. Беда одна.  
Юншик услышал, как Ван Собан скрипнул зубами. Ага! Дорогу перешел, значит. С одной стороны, насолить сынку военного министра, который хочет купить Юнхи, — это хорошо. С другой стороны, то, что принципиальный придурок влип, — тоже хорошо. С третьей… А с третьей стороны — денег не будет…  
На дороге прибавилось огней: к ленивым патрульным подходил офицер со свитой. Ван Собан, то есть Ли Сончжун, потащил Юншика вниз по склону оврага. Они забились за кусок скалы, выступающий над склоном. Рука Ли Сончжуна по-прежнему зажимала Юншику рот. Через какое-то время, показавшееся обоим вечностью, офицер увел солдат, выругав их напоследок за то, что упустили преступников.  
Рука, сжимавшая рот, потихоньку ослабла, и Юншик повернулся к принципиальному придурку, собираясь сказать всё, что он о нем думает, как сказала бы ему самому Юнхи в приступе сарказма. Но Ли Сочжун его не отпускал, прижимая к себе. И смотрел как-то странно, напряженно. Юншик моргнул, прищурился и задал вопрос:  
— Книги где?  
— А?  
— Книги где, говорю! Ты теперь мне должен. Пятьдесят нян, между прочим! На что теперь я лекарства куплю, а?  
— Не знаю. Потерял, наверное.  
— Потерял он! — Юншик стряхнул руки парня и обшарил землю вокруг себя. Узелка не было. Луну закрыло облаками, и искать теперь оброненное в лесу было совершенно бессмысленно. А днем сюда не вернуться. Злость на принципиального богатенького сынка министра стала только сильнее.  
— Ладно, я тебе должен. — Сынок министра поднялся, отряхивая одежду. — Но ты мне должен тоже! И я кое-что теперь про тебя знаю.  
Юншик фыркнул. Знает он!  
— Тебя зовут Ким Юншик и ты подрабатываешь в книжной лавке.  
А вот это было уже серьёзно.  
— В общем, вот мое условие: ты приходишь на главный экзамен в Сонгюнгване под своим именем и сдаешь. А после я отдаю тебе пятьдесят нян.  
— Чего? — Юншик уставился на сынка так, будто у того рога на голове выросли. Хорошо, что было темно, и сынок как следует Юншика разглядеть не мог.  
— Того! И помни, я знаю, кто ты. Не придешь — я тебя сдам страже, тебе дадут двести палок и, если выживешь, ты больше никогда не сможешь и подойти к Сонгюнгвану.  
— З-зачем?  
— Затем! Ты не думал, что студентом сможешь получить гораздо больше, чем помогая тем, кто хочет жульничать?  
Юншик не выдержал и расхохотался:  
— Ты, Ван Собан, ещё наивней, чем я считал! Думаешь, чтобы стать студентом Сонгюнгвана, достаточно просто сдать экзамен, да?  
— Вот на экзамене и посмотрим. Помни, я тебя знаю.  
Ван Собан ушел. Шел он бесшумно и быстро. Юншик подумал, что сынка министра наверняка учили боевым искусствам, как всех богатеньких мальчиков. И кормили с детства хорошо. Было немного завидно, да. Но мысль о деньгах вышибла из него всю зависть. Вот это влип! Теперь ему придется идти на экзамен под своим именем, иначе что будет с Юнхи?

 

Через день Юншик стоял в своей комнате, пытаясь извернуться, чтобы оглядеть себя со всех сторон. Свитков с ответами в рукавах у него не было. Он ещё раз проверил табличку в кошеле, дернул за лямки шляпы. Эх, если бы конский волос был погуще, чтобы тень на лице была посильнее!  
Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату прокралась Юнхи. Она прижала палец к губам На ней было нарядное платье, на лице — косметика, а волосах — драгоценные шпильки.  
— Ч-то? — только и сумел выдавить Юншик.  
— За мной паланкин прислали, — в глазах сестры стояли слезы, — на день раньше, от военного министра. Никуда не пустили. Я только проститься с тобой у них и вымолила… Что делать, а?  
— Быстро! — Юншик начал скидывать с себя одежду.  
— Ты что?!  
— Снимай тряпки. Поменяемся.  
Глаза у Юнхи широко раскрылись.  
— Так. Пойдешь на экзамен, возьмешь мою табличку, поняла? Напишешь что-нибудь, сможешь, подсказки ведь ты сама делала. Главное — потом найти Ли Сончжуна, он мне денег должен. Когда деньги отдаст, придешь и меня выкупишь, ясно?  
— А ты?  
— Ну побьют немножко, эка невидаль. Я же не девица, не пригожусь.  
Сестра помогла ему затянуть завязки на юбке и воткнула шпильку с цветочком у виска. В маленьком зеркальце отразилась худенькая девушка с мальчишечьим выражением лица, а через мгновение — очень красивый застенчивый черноглазый паренек. Напоследок девица накинула на голову халат, прикрывая лицо. Паренек подтянул завязки шляпы, надвигая её пониже.  
Пока они шли до паланкина, Юншик шепотом объяснил, как выглядит гад Ван Собан, и сел внутрь, стараясь двигаться аккуратней и изящней. Сестра часто подменяла его и привыкла носить мужское платье, а вот Юншику женский наряд был в новинку.  
Кажется, никто ничего не заметил. Паланкин подняли, понесли. В щелку Юншик увидел, как за паланкином двинулась сваха со служанками, собиравшими невесту. Юнхи стояла около дома, на неё внимания не обратили.  
Так, что теперь? Юншик подумал, что надо бы подольше потянуть время, чтобы сестра успела на экзамен: когда ворота Сонгюнгвана закроются, военному министру, да что там, самому первому министру в экзаменационный двор хода не будет, а там они как-нибудь выкрутятся. Сваха подошла с той стороны, откуда он пытался выглянуть, и резко дернула шторку, даже палец прищемила. Юншик выругался про себя, но смотреть больше не стал.  
Через полчаса паланкин медленно опустили на землю. Юншик посильнее надвинул на лицо полы халата и выбрался наружу. Тщательно прикрываясь и стараясь идти как можно медленней, он двинулся к дому. Разулся, поднимаясь на крыльцо.  
— Эй, что это? — раздался сзади возмущенный крик служанки.  
Юншик оглянулся. У порога стояли не расшитые туфли невесты — они бы на него не налезли — а мужские, черные, хоть и небольшого размера.  
— Ой, — Юншик постарался говорить как можно тоньше, — это я братнину обувь…  
Договорить он не успел: сваха подскочила к нему и сдернула халат с головы. Несколько минут она недоуменно смотрела на Юншика: все-таки с сестрой они были похожи, близнецы как-никак, а потом при всем честном народе задрала ему юбку. Юншик заорал, но было уже поздно.  
Насчет побоев он крупно просчитался: сначала управляющий военного министра разбил ему губу и поставил фонарь под глазом, а остальное добавили простые слуги, поняв, что новой наложницы господину сегодня не дождаться, а значит, смертным боем будут бить всех, кто к этому причастен. Наконец Юншика кинули в каморку с соломой и какими-то мешками. Там он и пролежал до вечера, без еды и воды, кусая рукав нижней рубахи, чтобы не стонать, пока не отворилась дверь. За ней стояла Юнхи. С трудом выбравшись наружу, опираясь на сестру, он побрел домой. Юнхи, поддерживая брата, еле-еле сдерживала всхлипы. Кажется, выглядел он действительно хреново.  
— К-как? — только и сумел спросить Юншик.  
— Отдала, — коротко ответила Юнхи. Закусив губу, дальше она молчала до самого дома.  
Уложив его на одеяло лицом вниз, она начала обрабатывать его синяки и рассеченную кожу на спине. Когда закончила перебинтовывать ему ребра, села рядом.  
— Еле успела до закрытия ворот, — сказала она, вздохнув. — Лавочник служку уболтал, думал, что я подсказки принесу. Вошла я, значит, табличку показала, приготовилась. А там! Оказалось, на экзамене будет король…  
— О-о-ороль? — спину как кошки драли, говорить было больно, надо было выдыхать через зубы.  
— Ну да. А ещё в его свите был… Помнишь, к отцу приходил такой?  
Юншик через силу кивнул.  
— Он теперь служит в Сонгюнгване. Учитель Чон. Знаешь, я думаю, неспроста всё это. Почему они туда пришли? Через десять лет. Никого ведь не волновало, что и как случилось. А мы ничего не знаем.  
— А-альшшше!  
— Н-ну… — Юнхи вдруг смутилась. — Я чуть не провалила экзамен.  
Юншик изумленно промычал что-то.  
— Ой, ты извини, — сестра покаянно опустила голову, — я ведь помню, что уговора сдать не было, надо только под своим именем писать, а что — неважно. Ну так вот, я и написала, что пришла, то есть пришел заменять, но надеюсь, что король явит милость для безродного намина и покажет, что он действительно великий правитель… В общем, король приказал мне учиться в Сонгюнгване. Вместе с Ли Сончжуном. То есть тебе приказал, по специальному указу.  
Юншик молчал, переваривая новость.  
— А ещё он сказал, что я — красавчик!  
— Что?!  
— Черные волосы, черные глаза, нежная кожа. Красавчик я. В общем, братец, придется тебе синяки на лице срочно лечить. Через неделю начинаются занятия, не могу же я туда тебя отправить в таком виде.  
— Кстати, — добавила она, собирая оставшиеся бинты, миски и масло, — твой Ли Сончжун, хоть и зануда, а всё-таки ничего.  
Окончательно раздавленный последней новостью, Юншик выпал из этого гнусного мира в чудесный мир сновидений, в котором не было короля, министра, учителя Чона, а главное — принципиального гада Ли Сончжуна.

 

Прошла неделя, и синяки на лице совсем исчезли, хотя рёбрам ещё было больно. Груженый узелками с бельем, книгами, кисточками и тушью, Ким Юншик стоял у ворот Сонгюнгвана. До кучи мать, утирая слезы счастья, всунула ему коробку с лепешками на угощение старших учеников. Было неловко от того, что ради угощения она продала свою шпильку — одну из немногих вещей, доставшихся ей от бабушки. А ещё Юншик думал, что все-таки это неправильно: в Сонгюнгван поступила сестра, а он будто занял чужое место. Накануне вечером Юнхи опять завела старую песню.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как нам повезло? — в тысячный раз спросила она. — Мы же говорили, что студентом искать будет проще, да?  
— Угу.  
— Как бы я там скрывалась, а?  
— Угу.  
— Я сходила в Банчун и договорилась держать связь через служку.  
— Ммм…  
— Не переживай, меня не облапошишь. А новости я тебе передавать смогу. И, может, меня даже туда проведут.  
— Ты это серьёзно?!  
— В мужском платье, разумеется. Кстати, когда вас домой отпускают?  
— Через месяц.  
— Угу.  
Наступило молчание.  
— Тебе нужно добыть план Сонгюнгвана, — через какое-то время сказала Юнхи, — чтобы узнать, где это лежит. Кстати, какого оно размера?  
— Не знаю… Думаю, как книга. Или как коробка, скорее всего железная и плоская. Там должны быть бумаги. Свитки. Завещание отца или его доклады, потому что как пить дать он выполнял тайные поручения. Иначе с чего бы…  
Этот разговор повторялся у брата с сестрой уже не первый раз. Все аргументы и доказательства невиновности отца в измене они проговаривали друг другу, убеждая сами себя. Вот только никаких материальных подтверждений тому, что Ким Сохён был тайным королевским посланцем, у них не было, а то, что их семью почти сразу забыли и выкинули в нищету, наводило на нехорошие мысли. Была лишь надежда на то, что, работая в Сонгюнгване, отец припрятал там кое-что. Да и то не наверняка: так, намеки в письмах да закладка, на которой было несколько иероглифов, в книге.  
Конечно, студентом ему в Сонгюнгване будет намного проще, да и их с сестрой фантастический план внезапно стал реальностью, но как дальше выживать Юнхи с матерью, одним, без его помощи?  
Из задумчивости Юншика вывел служка, записывающий новичков при входе.  
— Ким Юншик? — прищурившись, привратник оглядел его с ног до головы. — Надо же, ничего особого. А мне-то напели — красавчик, нежный как девушка…  
— Чего?! — Юншик аж дар речи потерял. — Поосторожнее, эй!  
— Да уж! — откуда-то из за спины раздался противный голос. Юншик оглянулся. Сзади, в конце очереди стоял гад Ван Собан со своим толстым слугой. Вот слуга-то и раскричался.  
— Да такого красавчика еще поискать надо, правда, молодой господин? Ведь его сам король заприметил! Прямо загляденье, не знать — так за девушку принять можно, а ты, небось, только уродцев-заучек и видишь!  
Очередь уже начала хихикать. Гад Ван Собан стоял, смотрел в сторону и делал вид, будто это его не касается. Да он небось сам своего жирдяя науськал, с ненавистью подумал Юншик. Схватив свою табличку и сжав зубы, чтобы не нарваться в первый же день, Юншик шагнул в ворота университета. Навстречу входящим студентам, семеня и всплескивая руками, спешил главный чиновник Сонгюнгвана. Разумеется, он прибежал сюда встречать Ли Сончжуна, сына первого министра, ах, какое счастье!  
Ван Собан, презрев очередь простых смертных, прошел с чиновником мимо Юншика, делая вид, что не замечает никого. Жирдяй тащил за ним сундук и кучу коробок. Юншик презрительно усмехнулся. Ну да, у таких, как этот Ли Сончжун, все привилегии в кармане. Как хорошо, что больше ему не придется сталкиваться с этим богатеньким засранцем. И чего в нем Юнхи нашла?  
Несколько часов Юншик, не замечая веса узлов в своих руках, бродил по Сонгюнгвану. Как здорово было бы просто здесь учиться, не думая ни о каких тайных документах! Если бы отец был жив, он бы давно уже… Но про грустное лучше не вспоминать, и Юншик поглазел на ребят, играющих в мяч, полистал книги в библиотеке и даже познакомился с такими же новичками, как он сам: Пе Хевон учился вместе с Ли Сончжуном, и на почве обоюдной неприязни к этому гаду они и закорешились; а Ким Утхак, постоянно поправляющий очки и цитирующий Конфуция, привязался к ним попозже и таскался вместе за компанию.  
— Пошли, на распределение по комнатам глянем? — предложил Хевон, догрызая яблоко. Яблок этих у него был целый узелок, с ребятами он поделился, конечно, но большую часть сам же и сожрал.  
— По комнатам?  
— Ну да, узнаешь, кто в соседях будет.  
— А разве тут не по одному живут? — досадуя, ляпнул Юншик. Как же искать документы отца, с соседями-то? Ведь выйдешь ночью — так сразу заметят, какой уж тут секрет!  
— А ты хотел бы жить один, да? — томный голос раздался откуда-то сбоку. Юншик уставился на того самого щёголя с веером, которого чуть не столкнул с моста, удирая от Ван Собана. А ещё он к сестре приставал…  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — щеголь, жеманясь, тем не менее крепко вцепился в Юншика, — пойдем со мной, мой друг! Посмотрим, кого тебе назначили в соседи.  
Щеголь приблизил свое лицо к юншикову и, улыбаясь, так и ел взглядом.  
— Какой ты хорошенький! Я думаю, что у такого красивого мальчика обязательно должна быть какая-то тайна, да?  
Чего он, подумал Юншик, ненормальный? Откуда он может знать про отцовы документы, бред ведь, правда? Чего он мне на шею уставился? И обниматься лезет, только что не щупает, я же не кисэн какая. Нет, мужеложец в Сонгюнгване — это ж такой позор, быть не может.  
— Тааак, — щеголь водил веером по списку на доске. — Ким Юншик, правда? Значит, поселили тебя вместе с Ли Сончжуном.  
— Как же ты с ним уживешься-то? — сочувственно протянул Хевон, глядя на список. Последнее яблоко у него в руках уже было ополовинено.  
Юншик застонал. За что?!  
— Нет, ты не бойся, — щеголь снова уставился на него, что-то выискивая, — твоя комната в восточном крыле, так? А он переедет в западное. Там все нороны живут, так что…  
Юншик сглотнул. Хорошо бы кабы так, но кто знает этого гада?  
— А вот второй парень… — щеголь притянул Юншика к себе поближе, даже пришлось пихнуть нахала в бок, но тот заулыбался, словно Юншик подтвердил его догадку о чем-то.  
— Я бы на твоем месте его боялся.  
— Это почему еще?  
— Знаешь, какое у него прозвище? Гёль О, Бешеный Конь!  
Щеголь, ухмыляясь, смотрел на Юншика. Нет, если бы Юншик был девицей, он, может быть и испугался бы. Однако было досадно: поиски отцовых бумаг придется начать попозже, после выяснения отношений с соседями.  
— Ну-ну, не стоит, — этот жеманник, видимо, сделал какой-то вывод, — Гёль О проводит ночи где-то в городе, — тут он поморщился, — в кабаках и ночлежках. Так что с этой стороны тебе ничего не грозит, моя… то есть мой красавец!  
— Гёль О? — задумчиво произнес Юншик, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону. — А у меня нет прозвища…  
— Так за чем же дело стало? — Щеголь аж запищал тот восторга. — Я тебе его обязательно придумаю! Кстати, меня зовут Гу Ёнха.  
Да уж, подумал Юншик, ты тоже небось, как и Ким Утхак, уверен, что все тебя должны знать, даже новенькие.  
— Моё прозвище, — Гу Ёнха прикрылся веером, типа смущаясь, — Ёрим.  
И протянул руку. Юншик не задумываясь, пожал. Это заслуживало уважения — жить с таким именованием среди студентов Сонгюнгвана. Небось сам и придумал, чтобы других подкалывать. А может и сокурсники дали — про Гу Ёнха за пределами Сонгюнгвана ходили слухи, правда Юншику раньше не довелось встретиться с предметом слухов лицом к лицу.  
Напоследок саён Ёнха подмигнул и улыбнулся Юншику, явно с сожалением отпуская плечо младшего студента. Нет, саён точно был слегка того. Взглянув еще раз с тоской на списки, Юншик побрёл к спальному корпусу. Таскать вещи целый день всё-таки было утомительно.

Когда Юншик открыл двери в комнату, где ему предстояло провести, если повезёт, следующие несколько лет, там уже был он, гад Ван Собан. Ещё бы, небось его сюда главный чиновник под ручки привел, вещи донесли, одежду разложили — сиди, книжку читай. Настроение сразу упало, хотя комната Юншику понравилась.  
— Чего ты тут делаешь, а?  
— Я тут живу! — Ван Собан не собирался быть сколько-нибудь вежливым.  
— Ты же норон! Они все в западном крыле!  
— Ну и что. Меня сюда распределили, и я тут буду жить.  
— Ты хочешь со всеми пересобачиться? — Юншик уже понял, что переубедить зануду будет непросто.  
— Я всегда соблюдаю правила, это мой принцип!  
— Ну и зря! — Юншик хотел добавить, что правила правилами, а жить надо по-человечески, но тут во дворе застучали барабаны, запели дудки, в комнату ворвались люди в масках, и не успели новички оглянуться, как их вытащили наружу и повлекли в центральный двор. Начиналась церемония посвящения.  
Сначала новеньких, как водится, облили водой и обсыпали мукой. Обтирая рукавами белые разводы с лиц, кто-то сетовал на испорченные шелка, а кто-то потихоньку радовался, что это не была бычья кровь или ещё что-нибудь похуже. Под свет факелов вышли члены студенческого совета в масках и, как положено, начали собирать с новичков угощение. 

 

Поглядев на то, что принесли остальные, Юншик приготовился вытерпеть положенные издевательства. И в самом деле, кто из знати будет есть бедняцкую пищу? Дождавшись своей очереди, он поднес лепешки, надеясь, что на его дар просто не обратят внимания, но не тут-то было. Один упырь из старших перевернул его корзинку и велел Юншику убираться прочь.  
Юншик молча шагнул назад. Как он хотел не привлекать внимания! Умом, конечно, он понимал, что после того, как Юнхи на экзамене приметил король и выдал именной приказ учиться в Сонгюнгване, отсидеться в уголке и спокойно искать себе бумаги отца не выйдет. Его будут третировать богатые — потому, что он бедняк, не очень умные — потому, что он выделяется, власть имущие — чтоб неповадно было безродному. А ещё он успел днем услышать, что глава совета учеников — сын военного министра, а значит, Юншику надо сделать всё, чтобы тот его не заметил в толпе. Но как же было обидно!  
И вот тут вылез этот принципиальный богатенький идиот, Ван Собан. «Слёзы и пот бедняков, которыми они оплачивают ваше обучение!» Юншик не поверил, когда услышал. Чего ему, сыну первого министра, надо? Зачем он вступился за безродного намина? Мало того, что он умудрился унизить норонов, отказавшись переехать в западное крыло, так ещё и со старостой схлестнулся! Тут Юншик вспомнил, что Ван Собан схлестнулся с Ха Инсу гораздо раньше, и его ощутимо затошнило. Теперь точно заметят, и в покое не оставят…  
— О, хорошая мысль! Это же слёзы и пот, да? А на вкус ничего себе! — с этими словами саён Енха цапнул из корзинки Юншика лепешку, откусил сам и сунул оставшееся под нос тому упырю. — На, поешь!  
И тут случилось чудо: старшие, смеясь, передавали корзинку друг другу, ели лепешки, которые напекла мать, и хвалили! Даже упырь забоялся отстать и, покривив противную рожу, отломил кусок. Глаза у Юншика были на мокром месте, так он был благодарен саёну, и даже принципиальный Ли Сончжун показался не таким уж противным. Не зря всё-таки Юнхи что-то в нём нашла!  
Церемония подношения съедобных даров закончилась, и Гу Ёнха пошел между рядами новичков, раздавая конверты с заданием-испытанием. Юншику саён залихватски подмигнул, от чего тот смутился. Про испытание Юншик знал: надо сначала отгадать загадку и выполнить задание во что бы то ни стало, а то бросят тебя в пруд, куда только что помочился весь отряд мальчишек-служек. Хорошо, коли разденут, а то запах не отбить потом. Он уже хотел вытащить свой лист, но заметил, что Ли Сончжун, заложив руки за спину, уже пошел к выходу в город.  
— Эй, погоди! — Юншик с трудом догнал своего будущего соседа, хотя тот шел размеренным шагом.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Это… Спасибо хотел сказать.  
— Не надо меня благодарить. Я только следую своим принципам, а вовсе не собираюсь тебе помогать.  
Ну что с таким упрямым ослом сделаешь?  
— Все равно спасибо. Считай, что это мой принцип. А какое задание тебе дали?  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Ну не моё, так не моё. Подумаешь.  
И чисто из вредности Юншик добавил:  
— А то я бы и помочь мог, ну, как благодарность, типа?  
Ли Сончжуна аж покривило. Небось, какое неприличное задание дали, усмехнулся Юншик про себя. Таким принципиальным, небось, и книжки, те самые, в красных обложках, не почитать, и к кисэн не сходить. Скучно! На девушек не глядит, шутить не умеет, как же он в Сонгюнгване жить будет? Ай-ай-ай… А ещё такой удавится, но помощи не примет, гордость янбана там, всякое такое. Ли Сончжун тем временем, бросив презрительный взгляд на Юншика, зашагал вперед, его силуэт растворился в темноте наступившей ночи посвящения.  
Юншик, подойдя к фонарю мелкой лавочки, наконец-то вытащил задание из конверта. Прочитав иероглифы, он быстро сунул бумагу в рукав и зашагал, почти побежал по направлению к дому. Через полчаса, он, переводя дух, постучал в дверь условным сигналом. Сестра выглянула почти сразу.  
— Да, — сказала она, посмотрев на листок, — ты прав. Они хотят, чтобы ты принес сорочку Чосон, лучшей кисэн из «Моран-гак».  
— Они с ума сошли? Кто из новичков такое сможет?  
— Ты кому-то перешел дорогу?  
Юншик быстро пересказал события сегодняшнего дня.  
— Дааа, — протянула Юнхи, — выделился ты, ничего не скажешь. Только вот такую штуку готовят заранее. И Чосон наверняка предупредили. Так что либо тебе в последний момент подсунули задание неугодного ученика, либо они хотят тебя унизить за внимание короля. Погоди!  
Она мгновенно скрылась за дверью, а через некоторое время из скромного домика на окраине вышел тот самый красивый застенчивый паренек, который провожал сестру-наложницу в дом военного министра.  
— Нет! — Юншик схватил сестру за руку. — Я сам разберусь!  
Юнхи только язык показала:  
— Вот и нет, братец! Я заварила эту кашу на экзамене, мне и расхлебывать. И неужели ты думал, — с хитрецой добавила она, — что я упущу возможность заглянуть в «Моран-гак»?  
Сестра захихикала, и Юншик только покачал головой: когда Юнхи затевала очередную проделку, остановить её было просто невозможно. Разве что подстраховать? Что будет, если в ней опознают девицу в мужском платье? О таком не хотелось и думать, но Юнхи уже резво побежала вперед, и брату ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.  
Около «Моран-гака» ночная жизнь кипела вовсю. Какого-то подвыпившего янбана провожали двое кисэн, у порога стояли роскошные носилки, дверь распахнулась, выпуская красавицу в зеленом шелке, и изнутри донеслись звуки каягыма и шум пирушки. Брат с сестрой быстро переглянулись и решительно, надвинув шляпы на лоб почти одинаковым жестом, шагнули в ворота. Внутри они разделились: Юншик пошел в дом, а Юнхи к навесу, где сидела уже хорошо отдохнувшая компания. Входя внутрь, он успел заметить, как Юнхи вежливо поклонилась и задала какой-то вопрос.  
— Молодой господин! — у самого порога на Юншика вылетела девица в полупрозрачной ткани, и он смущенно опустил глаза.  
— Как же мы рады вас видеть у нас! Заждались, просим, просим!  
Девица вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой и втащила его в комнату, где таких девиц оказалось великое множество. Ну, во всяком случае, так показалось насмерть смущенному Юншику. Они силой усадили его на пол, обхватив уже со всех сторон.  
— Это тот молодой господин, который не любит бедных кисэн! А мы по нему напрасно слёзы льем…  
— Только ошибки на веере видит, нет бы на нас посмотреть!  
— Молодой господин, окажите нам честь!  
— Развяжите одежду, молодой господин, тут так жарко…  
— Эй, отпустите меня! — отбиваясь изо всех сил, заорал Юншик. Он пытался выдернуть у одной девицы шляпу, а у другой — пояс турумаги, но получалось плохо. Кисэн повалили его на пол и начали стаскивать одежду.  
— Гу Ёнха обещал золотую черепашку той, кто вас разденет, красавчик, — прошептала одна из девиц Юншику на ухо. Другая уже почти добралась до штанов, но тут где-то рядом что-то с гулким звуком рухнуло на пол, и Юншику удалось вырваться из рук удивленных кисэн. Вместе они отодвинули дверь комнаты, чтобы поглядеть, что стряслось.  
За дверью творилось страшное. В соседней комнате на почетном месте сидел военный министр с неописуемым выражением лица. Он был возмущен до такой степени, что лишился дара речи. Рядом с ним сидела знаменитая Чосон, самая прекрасная куртизанка столицы, с обнаженной грудью. Все гости «Моран-гака», сбежавшиеся на шум, жадно пожирали её глазами. Перед министром и Чосон навзничь на полу лежала Юнхи, которую туда загнала другая группа кисэн. Видимо, они пихнули её в комнату как раз тогда, когда военный министр собрался предаться любовным утехам.  
Чосон была очень красива, её белая кожа на фоне синих шелков казалась тончайшим фарфором, темные глаза глядели в пустоту. Юншик заметил, что губа Чосон дергается, хотя она сидела неподвижно, не пытаясь прикрыться, как королева, которая не смущается наготы в присутствии слуг. Почему-то Юншик подумал, что сейчас каждый взгляд, следящий за таким унижением, бьёт её, словно плеть.  
— Т-ты! — у военного министра наконец-то прорезался голос, и он ткнул дрожащим пальцем в Юнхи.  
Та не растерялась, и быстро вскочив, произнесла слова извинения, а потом… Потом она скинула турумаги и укрыла плечи Чосон. Дальнейшее Юншик уже не увидел, потому что девицы втянули его обратно.  
— Так вас двое! — потрясенно протянула одна из них. — А я-то думаю, чего же один день молодой господин такой приветливый, а на другой про меня и думать забыл.  
— Это… — Юншик попытался улыбнуться, вышло плохо, — вы только ему, — он ткнул пальцем за спину, — не говорите, ладно? Мы с братом ему тут насолили чутка, а теперь такое…  
— Не бойся, не скажем, — вторая девица серьезно кивнула. — Он плохой человек, вон как с Чосон обходится. А твой брат молодец!  
— Только ты уж нас не бросай сегодня, красавчик, — третья девица снова обхватила его за пояс, сунув руку в складки одежды.  
— Не могу, — Юншик покачал головой, — сама подумай, вдруг военный министр сбесится?  
Девица огорченно надула губки, но доводам вняла. Какое-то время они сидели, напряженно прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи, а потом вторая девица потихоньку сдвинула дверь, выглянула в коридор и поманила Юншика за собой. Военный министр уехал, и кисэн всей гурьбой пошли во двор, прикрывая гостя. Там, спрятавшись за беседкой, уже стояла Юнхи. Кисэн, которые не стеснялись лапать и щипать Юншика и во дворе, поклонились ей с почтением.  
— Почему они так? — Юншик задал вопрос, как только они с сестрой вышли из «Моран-гака».  
— Относись к ней, как к человеку, слышишь? — ответила Юнхи, как показалось брату, невпопад. Она вытащила из рукава и протянула ему кусок белой ткани, который, когда Юншик его развернул, оказался сорочкой. По краю были вышиты пять пионов — знак знаменитой Чосон. А ещё на сорочке было написано стихотворение.  
— Думаешь, Чосон легко живется? — продолжила сестра. — У неё вообще никаких прав и никакой защиты, кроме красоты, а гости её и за человека не считают. Из-за этого посвящения ей на такое пойти пришлось! И всё, что происходит в «Моран-гаке», — её ответственность как старшей. А кисэн… Они понимают и чувствуют. Так что, братец, теперь ты у неё в долгу.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Юншик.  
— Я ей сказала, что учусь в Сонгюнгване, понял?  
— Хорошо. И спасибо тебе.  
Юнхи молча кивнула. Вместе они дошли до дома. Проводив сестру, Юншик отправился в Сонгюнгван.

 

На рассвете новички отчитывались о выполнении задания. Юншик с удивлением обнаружил, что у остальных были не задания, а легкотня какая-то: подумаешь, воды из королевского источника принести! Значит, Юнхи была права, и его намеренно хотели унизить, бросив в пруд, полный мочи.  
Когда он отдал свою добычу, ученики Сонгюнгвана благоговейно замолкли. То, что сорочка была подлинной, не вызывало сомнений. А стих, написанный рукой Чосон, придавал этому дару ещё большую ценность. Даже Гу Енха был потрясен.  
— Я думаю, все согласны, что Ким Юншик выиграл сегодняшнее посвящение! — саён произнес эти слова так, словно сам в них не верил.  
— Теперь он может требовать выполнения одного своего желания! Любого! — глава совета учеников поднялся со своего места, чтобы эти слова слышали все.  
Юншик уже хотел довольно ухмыльнуться, но вовремя заметил выражение лица Ха Инсу, который сжал сорочку так, что пальцы побелели. Кажется, я влип — промелькнула мысль, но развиться в голове у Юншика она не успела, потому что в этот момент во двор Сонгюнгвана не торопясь вошел Ли Сончжун.  
— Так-так-так! — саён Ёнха мгновенно переключился на более интересную жертву. — Выполнил ли ты задание старших, новичок?  
— Нет, не выполнил. — Ли Сончжун казался совершенно спокойным, стоял подчеркнуто прямо, глядел перед собой в пространство, но Юншик нутром чуял, что что-то тут нечисто!  
— Значит, не сумел? — Ха Инсу поднялся со своего места и подошел прямо к строптивому студенту. — Как же так? Лучший ученик должен быть первым во всем. А знаешь ли ты, какое тебя ждет наказание?  
Ох, отыграется он на нём, подумал Юншик. Слишком много удовольствия в голосе Ха Инсу. Неужели? Да, говорят, что он давно ухаживает за Чосон, только она не удостаивает сына военного министра вниманием. Ну понятно, у нее в клиентах отец… А любовь она подарила безродному новичку… Мысли беспорядочно скакали одна за другой, Юншик сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Стало быть, это из-за меня… А он тогда вступился… Эх, сколько же за сегодняшний день я успел задолжать!  
Ли Сончжун встретил взгляд старосты, не колеблясь.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Ха Инсу почти мурлыкал, как тигр, играющий с добычей, — бросьте его в пруд!  
Прихлебатели Ха Инсу схватили Ли Сончжуна под руки и потащили на небольшой мостик. Вокруг пруда, гыгыкая, толпились служки. Ещё бы, сейчас янбана в грязную воду макнут, вот зрелище!  
— Ну как? — глава совета учеников подошел к проигравшему поближе. — Хочешь в воду? Или попросишь меня о пощаде?  
Ли Сончжун сжал зубы и мотнул головой. Ещё немного, и он сам туда прыгнет, лишь бы не насильно. Нет, нет, нет, что я делаю, подумал Юншик и крикнул:  
— Стойте!  
Ха Инсу медленно оглянулся:  
— Зачем ты вмешиваешься, Ким Юншик?  
— Отпустите его. Это мое желание.  
— Ты мог попросить у меня землю, золото, должность, — изумленно произнес Ха Инсу. — А ты просишь его отпустить? Чужого тебе человека?  
— Я не люблю оставаться в долгу, — ответил Юншик, с каждым мигом осознавая, что пропал, совсем пропал. Никто до самого выпуска не оставит его в покое, отсидеться в углу не удастся, за каждым шагом будут следить, а уж найти отцовские документы… Но только поступить иначе он не мог, хоть и гад он порядочный, этот Ван Собан.

 

Когда они с Ли Сончжуном вместе подошли ко второй комнате в восточном крыле, начинался рассвет. Ли Сончжун молчал, ну Юншик к нему тоже лезть не стал, подхватил форму, вышел на крыльцо, дождался, пока сосед переоденется, переоделся сам и, зевая, отправился на занятия. Ни третьего жильца, ни его вещей в комнате не было, и Юншик даже засомневался, существует ли на белом свете Мун Чжесин, по прозвищу Гёль О — Бешеный Конь?  
Занятия шли ни шатко, ни валко. К своему удивлению Юншик обнаружил, что знает довольно много, больше, чем почти все его одноклассники, за исключением Ли Сончжуна, разумеется. С тайным удовлетворением Юншик подумал, что если он сам, изрядный лентяй, вполне справляется, чего бы смогла тут добиться Юнхи? Нет, все-таки жаль, что девушкам нельзя тут учиться! Хотя с другой стороны, посмотришь на Хевона, например, или на прихлебателей Ха Инсу, и подумаешь, что сестре с такими рядом сидеть — себя не уважать. А Юншик что? Юншик не гордый. Мун Чжесин, сосед то есть, вон уже третий год в одном и том же классе, тоже, видать, не великого ума.  
Вечером, еле переставляя ноги, Юншик брел к своей комнате, думая, как же ему балансировать между отличником-заучкой и отпетым хулиганом-второгодником. Правда, оставалась небольшая надежда на то, что Ли Сончжуна все же выживут в западное крыло не те, так другие. Юншик видел, как к нему несколько раз подходили разные группы старших учеников с разговорами о переезде, но он уперся в свои правила, как баран. Где поселили, там и буду жить, мол. Нороны ему не указ, сороны — тем более.  
К сожалению, поиски отцовских бумаг откладывались: после бессонной ночи посвящения Юншик засыпал на ходу, но ведь он и не надеялся, что найдет их в первый день, верно?  
В комнате Ли Сончжун уже разложил одеялко и сидел, книжку читал. Юншик покосился на него: вот ведь, вечно в книгу упирается! Вытащил свои постельные принадлежности, зевнул широко, с намеком. После того, как он спас Ли Сончжуна от купания в пруду, тот так ему ни слова и ни сказал. Гордый, типа. Стыдно, что намин его спас от позора? Но Юншик так хотел спать, что эти вопросы его почти не интересовали.  
— Эй, — сказал он, расстилая одеяло, — ты свет гасить собираешься?  
— Когда разденешься, — ответил Ли Сончжун, переворачивая очередную страницу, — тогда и задую. Чтобы в темноте друг на друга не наткнуться.  
Юншик замер. Не то, чтобы он стеснялся, просто нижнее бельё у него, в отличие от соседского, было вовсе не из шелка, совсем не белоснежное и кое-где залатано.  
— Э, а какая разница?  
— Так положено, — этот гад всегда так отбрехивается!  
— Не бойся, я к тебе под бок лезть не собираюсь!  
Ли Сончжун смерил Юншика презрительным взглядом.  
— Ещё бы ты ко мне лез, в грязной одежде! Ты что, правил этикета не знаешь? Ученик Сонгюнгвана должен быть опрятным, их поэтому и селят вместе, чтобы они следили друг за другом…  
— А, чтоб тебя! — Юншик от злости чуть не швырнул в Ли Сончжуна подушкой, но вовремя сдержался. — Значит, грязный я, да? Недостоин, типа? Да как же ты достал, Ван Собан, со своим занудством и правилами!  
Юншик уже был готов пинком перевернуть столик с книжкой и свечой, но не успел: двери комнаты распахнулись, и на пороге появился парень в темной грязной одежде, с нечесаными густыми волосами, не забранными в сетку. Запах сочжу заполнил комнату так плотно, что Юншик прикрыл нос рукавом.  
— А вы что тут делаете, а?!  
— Я тут живу, — гад Ван Собан никогда не терял достоинства, — меня зовут Ли Сончжун. А вот его — Ким Юншик, мы ученики первого года.  
— Ну да, ну да… — пришелец вплотную подошел к наглому новичку, поднявшемуся на ноги, и одним уверенным движением сгрёб того за грудки. — Слушай, что скажу, Ли Сончжун. Сейчас соберешь свои манатки и выметешься отсюда в три счета, понял? Я с нороном в одной комнате жить не буду. И ты тоже! — кивнул он в сторону Юншика.  
Вот это да, восхищенно подумал Юншик, как же я забыл-то! Он из соронов, значит! Сейчас достанется Ван Собану на орехи! Пока два петуха сверлили друг друга глазами, Юншик присмотрелся к третьему соседу и обнаружил, что уже его видал на рынке и в паре харчевен. Действительно, ходит как бездомный, спит где попало, и не скажешь, что ученик Сонгюнгвана. Всё, хана отличнику!  
Но не тут-то было. Ли Сончжун таким же уверенным движением сбросил руки Гёль О и заявил:  
— Нет. Раз меня сюда распределили, я буду здесь жить.  
— Ты нахал, как все нороны! Вы всё под себя гребёте!  
— Да? А кто тут комнату под себя гребёт? Ты норон?  
Гёль О долго смотрел на Ли Сончжуна. Очень долго. Юншик тихонько подхватил узелок и собрался выскользнуть наружу, но Гёль О поймал его за шкирку. Ли Сончжун продолжал взирать на противника с видом оскорбленного достоинства. Внезапно Гёль О расхохотался:  
— Я норон? Ну знаешь, такого мне ещё никто не говорил!  
Новый сосед бросил свое одеяло на пол и улегся, не снимая грязной (уж точно грязнее юншиковой) хламиды, раскинулся чуть не на половину комнаты. Юншик двинулся было к выходу, но получил пинок и упал на постель между соседями.  
— Думаешь, я лягу рядом с нороном?! Будешь здесь спать, понял, мелкий?  
— Да, саён, — только и пискнул Юншик.  
Ли Сончжун убрал столик и задул свечу. Несмотря на то, что предыдущую ночь они все провели на ногах, выспаться Юншику так и не удалось. Он то сбрасывал с себя руки и ноги Гёль О, то отодвигался подальше от храпящего как ни в чем не бывало Ли Сончжуна, то пытался придумать, как же ему теперь выбираться по ночам на поиски. В конце концов он переполз куда-то в угол, свернулся клубочком и провалился в тяжелый сон, но, как ему показалось, через секунду над ухом раздался звук колокола и крик служки, созывающий учеников Сонгюнгвана на утреннее омовение.

 

Второй день учебы тоже преподнес Юншику несколько сюрпризов. Сначала саён Ёнха, догнавший его на пути в класс по изучению Конфуция, обхватил его за плечи, прижал к себе и зашептал в ухо, что придумал выдающееся прозвище выдающемуся новичку. Юншик еле его отпихнул, а тот на весь двор заорал, что отныне Ким Юншик, покоривший прекрасную Чосон, будет зваться Большой Шишкой! Ученики, и без того навострившие уши, заржали и на все лады начали повторять позорное прозвище. Покраснев, Юншик не знал куда деваться, пока не наткнулся на усмешку Ли Сончжуна.  
— А тебе чего? — в сердцах бросил Юншик. — Тебя б так приложили!  
— Ничего, тебе ещё понравится, — улыбнулся тот. — Кстати, я хотел сказать спасибо.  
— За что это?  
— За пруд, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил Ли Сончжун. — Ты отдал свое желание, чтобы мне помочь, поэтому я обязан возместить тебе ущерб.  
— Какой ущерб-то?  
— Ты и вправду мог попросить у главы совета всё, что угодно: должность, деньги, выгодный контракт — он был бы обязан выполнить твоё желание, это дело чести янбана. Поэтому я сделаю то же самое. Так положено.  
Да кем положено, дубовая башка? Юншик был готов послать соседа с его обязательствами подальше, но тут в голове мелькнула мелкая мыслишка о том, что сынок первого министра должен многое знать… Или на политику долги чести не распространяются? Но хоть спасибо сказал, это тоже много значит для такого гордеца. Во всяком случае, Юншик кивнул, принимая ответ Ли Сончжуна, и они уже вместе отправились на занятия.  
Конфуцианское учение в этом году преподавал учитель Чон, тот самый. Он-то и выдал Юншику второй сюрприз за день. Слухи среди студентов о Чоне Якъёне ходили самые фантастические: и сослали его сюда с королевского двора за взятки, и славится он особой лютостью по отношению к нерадивым ученикам, и перечить ему никак нельзя, иначе потом из долгов не вылезешь, — словом, Юншик разрывался от желания поговорить с человеком, когда-то дружившим с его отцом, и, одновременно, — стать невидимкой.  
Преподавал Чон Якъён, и вправду сказать, необычно. Одни фокусы с горшком чего стоили? А диспут? Чтобы занудный Конфуций у тебя превратился в захватывающе интересный материал, надо быть действительно замечательным человеком. А самое главное, учитель Чон хотел, чтобы ученики не повторяли за ним изречения, а думали и сами рассуждали! Вот только собирая книжки, Юншик чувствовал, как учитель смотрит ему в спину. Именно ему, Юншику, словно прикидывая, сколько известно худенькому заморышу в студенческом облачении.  
За день Юншик успел сходить в библиотеку, выяснить, где находится учительская и лечебная комната, где проводятся ритуалы. В середине дня он даже заглянул в зал поминовения, где стояли именные таблички выдающихся учителей. Была ли там табличка Ким Сохёна? На этот вопрос Юншик ответить не успел, потому что его грубо сдернули с порога. Это оказался Ли Бёнчхун, тот самый прихлебатель главы совета учеников. В принципе, Бёнчхун сам по себе был не опасен, а вот тот, кто стоял за его спиной, заставил Юншика поёжиться.  
— Тебе жить не надоело, погань безродная? — Бёнчхун, как брехливый пёс на службе у хозяина, крепко вцепился в Юншика.  
— Я к вам не лезу! — Юншик попытался отбиться, но безуспешно.  
— Ещё бы ты к нам лез! Но только вот послушай, Ким Юншик, тебе надо лучше выбирать себе хозяина. Смотри, кому служить надо.  
— Слушай, — Юншик попытался достучаться до этой каменной башки, — я просто хочу учиться, понимаешь?  
—Да ну? Думаешь, сынок первого министра защитит тебя, если что? Ты ему услугу оказал, это да. Только вот глава совета тут всеми заправляет, понял? И твой Ли Сончжун против него — тьфу и растереть!  
На шум и крики Бёнчхуна постепенно подтянулась группа учеников. Все они смотрели на Юншика, как на вошь, случайно заползшую на шелка янбана.  
— А давайте посмотрим, — раздался крик сзади, — чем это красавчик Большая Шишка знаменитую Чосон покорил?  
— И правда! — Бёнчхун явно обрадовался новой идее. Сам бы он до такого не додумался. Сразу несколько рук потянулись к одежде Юншика.  
— Стойте! — Ха Инсу вдоволь насладился и спектаклем, и страхом новичка. — Ты извини их, Ким Юншик. Но старшие должны приглядывать за младшими, ты понял?  
— П-понял.  
— И ты знаешь, что нужно делать, да? Ли Сончжун должен завтра же переехать в западное крыло.  
С этими словами глава совета учеников Сонгюнгвана удалился. За ним ушла и свита прихлебателей, оставив Юншика переводить дух у порога зала поминовения.  
На следующий день с утра Юншик поймал Ли Сончжуна в библиотеке. Кажется, тот даже был в хорошем настроении, во всяком случае, походил на нормального человека, а не на ходячий учебник.  
— Ты даже в библиотеку с утра пришел, — Ван Собан улыбался Юншику так, как будто и в самом деле был рад его видеть.  
— Слушай, — Юншик сразу взял быка за рога, — я хочу знать: твое обещание в силе?  
— В смысле? А, да, конечно!  
— Тогда переезжай в западное крыло — это моё желание. Из-за твоего упрямства ни тебе, ни мне покоя не дадут, понимаешь?  
Ли Сончжун помрачнел. Положил книгу на полку и только после этого заговорил:  
— Знаешь, мне ведь всё равно, что думают эти, — он мотнул головой в сторону западного крыла, — но мне не всё равно, что думаешь ты. Когда мы сдавали экзамен и говорили с королем, я подумал, что ты тоже хочешь изменить мир, как и я. Помнишь?  
Вот это было опасно. Юншик не знал в подробностях, что было на экзамене: сестра быстро пересказала в общих чертах, что тогда случилось, но если надо будет ответить точно, он пропадет. Не признаваться же этому зануде, что они меняются местами с Юнхи?  
— Я ведь очень хотел, чтобы ты учился, Ким Юншик, ты ведь действительно талантливый, и думал, что ты выдержишь, — в глазах у Ли Сончжуна была настоящая печаль, — а ещё я думал, что у меня будет хоть один друг…  
— А я не такой, как ты думал, — Юншик огрызнулся, хотя у самого на душе было погано. — Бедняку всегда сложно.  
На этом Юншик хотел закруглиться и уйти. Друг? Да разве с друзьями так обходятся, скажите на милость? Кто ж такого гордеца терпеть станет? Но не выдержал, и сказал напоследок:  
— Мы и вправду могли бы подружиться.  
Кажется, Ли Сончжун обрадовался и хотел что-то ответить, но Юншик развернулся и быстро ушел, не давая себе возможности совершить очередную глупость.

 

Весь день после этого Юншик чувствовал себя отвратительно. Не помогла даже студенческая пирушка для новичков, куда его затащил великовозрастный Ан Дохён. У Дохёна уже была жена и пара ребятишек, но ни получить должность, ни закончить обучение ему никак не удавалось. Зато он во всех тонкостях знал традиции Сонгюнгвана, а в попойках ему равных просто не было.  
— Да гад он, Ли Сончжун! — Пе Хевон после пятой чаши осоловел. — И всегда таким был: правила, правила, честь, приличия! Вон даже сюда с нами не пошел, перед учителями выслуживается!  
— Эй, ты не прав! — Юншик, хоть тоже был изрядно пьян, стерпеть поклепа не смог. — Смотри, он один Чону возражал, пока вы все сидели и думали, как бы взятку вредному учителю дать! И по сути он верно тогда сказал! Мы ведь можем поменять всё к лучшему, только надо…  
Договорить он не успел. Компания новичков подозрительно замолкла. Когда Юншик поднял глаза от чаши, перед ним стоял Ли Сончжун собственной персоной. Кто-то потянул вновь прибывшего за полы одежды, усаживая за стол. Юншик покраснел: ну надо же, стоило сказать вслух хоть одно доброе слово о Ван Собане, как он тут как тут! И этот гад смотрел на него с надеждой.  
— Штрафная! Штрафная! — Ан Дохён сунул в руки Сончжуну даже не чашу, а тазик, наполненный до краев вином.  
Юншик содрогнулся. Ли Сончжун взглянул на него поверх своей чаши и мужественно начал пить. Оставалось только надеяться, что отличник догадается пролить хоть часть, но он выпил почти всё, ударил тазиком о стол и выпрямился, стараясь сидеть ровно. Студенты зааплодировали.  
— Молодой господин! — у двери кабака стояла красивая девушка, одетая в яркий шелк, явно богачка. За её спиной маячила служанка с накидкой госпожи в руках. Все присутствующие сначала замолкли, а потом разразились восторженным рёвом.  
Хевон шепнул Юншику, что это дочь военного министра, девица своевольная и балованная. То, что она положила на Ван Собана глаз, никаких сомнений не вызывало. Интересно, где они познакомились, подумал Юншик. А какая разница, где? Небось у всех богатеньких мальчиков есть девица на примете, такая, чтоб жениться. На Юнхи он бы и не взглянул, она для него слишком, слишком… Юншик сам от себя такого не ожидал, но поднялся, шатаясь, и вышел наружу, не желая смотреть, как Ли Сончжун охмуряет дочь военного министра. На улице было свежо, ветер разнес облака, проглянули звезды, и Юншику отчего-то стало тоскливо.  
— Эй, Ким Юншик! — Ван Собан оставил свой матримониальный интерес и подошел к своему соседу по комнате. — Т-ты не думай, я умею держать слово! П-пе-ре-еду, слышь?  
Э, да он совсем того, решил Юншик и, подхватывая падающего Сончжуна, вдруг сказал:  
— Можешь не переезжать.  
Только Ли Сончжун этого, похоже, не услышал — его стошнило. Юншик еле успел увернуться. Помахав на соседа по комнате соседовой же шляпой, он потянул пьяное туловище за собой. Если не успеют до вечерней проверки в Сонгюнгван — придется туго, тем более что глава совета, Ха Инсу, теперь заимел зуб на них обоих.

 

Все-таки до закрытия ворот они не успели. Гад Ван Собан где-то на середине пути окончательно прекратил переставлять ноги самостоятельно. Ну и тяжелый же он! Остальные ученики проходили мимо Юншика, а он волок и волок на себе эту тушу. Хоть бы помог кто! Но вредный отличник Ли Сончжун, видимо, так успел всем глаза намозолить, что никто даже не остановился.  
Юншик прислонил соседа к воротам, поднялся на цыпочки, попытался заглянуть в щелку между створками — напрасно. Как теперь попасть на вечернюю поверку, Юншик не представлял. Зато хорошо представлял, какие их с Ли Сончжуном ждут неприятности.  
— Эй, Большая Шишка!  
Юншик завертел головой, но никого не увидел.  
— Иди-иди сюда!  
Юншик пошел на голос. Из кустов, обрамлявших ограду Сонгюнгвана, выглядывал Гу Ёнха. Он поманил Юншика пальцем и скрылся в густой листве. Раздвинув ветки, Юншик увидел лаз на ту сторону.  
— Я сейчас, саён! — обрадовавшись, Юншик почти бегом кинулся назад. Ли Сончжун сполз на землю и тихонько всхрапывал. Несколько пинков и тычков его не разбудили, но заставили двигаться.  
Как они с саёном Енха преодолели ограду, Юншик так и не понял. Саён, правда, помог здорово: практически он один и заволок бесчувственное тело Ли Сончжуна в лаз под стеной. Юншик, вымотавшийся по дороге до Сонгюнгвана, был ему слишком благодарен, чтобы интересоваться, как так ловко у саёна получается таскать людей без сознания? Напоследок, когда Ли Сончжун уже храпел на своем одеяле, Ёнха подмигнул взмокшему Юншику:  
— Я думаю, Большая Шишка, тебе иногда хочется побыть одному?  
Юншик непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Ну тебе же хочется помыться там, освежиться?  
— Ну да, бывает, — осторожно ответил Юншик, не врубаясь, куда клонит саён.  
— Так вот, за залом поминовения стоит такое здание — Хянгван. Ну, знаешь — ритуальные принадлежности и всякое барахло, да? Говорят, там девушка повесилась, поэтому никто туда не ходит.  
— Да?  
— Ага. И, кстати, сегодня ты с Ли Сончжуном останешься наедине! Гёль О опять где-то пропадает, — саён Ёнха опять подмигнул и шаловливо ударил Юншика веером по плечу.  
Юншик машинально кивнул, зевнул и поплелся в комнату. Чего Гу Ёнха подмигивал — он так и не понял. К перекличке Юншик едва успел прикрыть соседа одеялом и с удовольствием посмотрел на разочарованные морды прихлебателей старосты, когда те обнаружили, что обитатели второй комнаты в восточном крыле оказались на месте вовремя. Конечно, ворота не случайно закрылись так рано, но тут ничего не поделаешь — нечего было залупаться.  
Среди ночи он проснулся от того, что пьяный Сончжун лягнул его в бок. Перегаром от соседа разило так, что уснуть было совершенно невозможно. Мун Чжесин и вправду где-то шлялся, и Юншик решил разведать обстановку. Он тихонько выбрался из комнаты и в предрассветных сумерках двинулся по двору студенческого общежития. Было тихо, свежо, здания университета потихоньку проступали из ночной темноты. Ёжась от ночного холода, Юншик заглянул в Хянгван. Ритуальное здание не запиралось, похоже, что история о привидении отпугивала воришек и любопытных лучше крепких замков. Однако сам Хянгван был местом весьма и весьма перспективным. Среди запылившихся ритуальных принадлежностей, посмертных табличек и прочего барахла Юншик наткнулся на аккуратную чистую коробку, в которой лежали бинты, корпия и травы, останавливающие кровь. Кому это принадлежало? Может быть, лекарь Сонгюнгвана тут хранит лекарства? Нет, всё это нужно только для обработки ран, а откуда у студентов Сонгюнгвана раны? Ученики с мечами не бегают, а только в книжки смотрят. Озадаченный Юншик вернулся к своей комнате, но внутрь не пошел: казалось, запах перегара волнами вырывался из-за прикрытой двери. Юншик сел, прислонился к столбу навеса и задремал, до тех пор, пока не услышал:  
— Будешь спать с открытым ртом — муха влетит!  
— А? — спросонья Юншик чуть не врезался лбом в нос своего второго соседа. Мун Чжесин наклонился прямо к его лицу и внимательно рассматривал своего младшего товарища.  
— Ты чего здесь сидишь? — Юншик в ответ только кивнул на дверь комнаты.  
Когда саён открыл дверь, возмущению Юншика не было предела: Ли Сончжун, выспавшийся и бодренький, ровно сидел за книжкой. Перегар ещё витал в воздухе, но гад Ван Собан делал вид, будто вчера ничего не случилось.  
— И тебе не совестно? — Юншик поискал глазами подушку, чтобы запустить ей в соседа, но тот аккуратно прибрал все постели на полку.  
— А что такое? — недоуменно спросил этот урод.  
В сердцах Юншик вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Разумеется, этот гад забыл о том, кто пёр его на себе от кабака, зато запомнил, что переезжать не нужно.

 

Вся следующая неделя не дала Юншику и минутки, чтобы продолжить поиски. Он хотел как следует порыться в Хянгване, потому что там можно было спрятать не только документы, но и пару-другую мечей, гардероб и небольшую библиотеку — всё это никто бы и не заметил среди остального барахла. Только вот не судьба. Король объявил, что в Сонгюнгване состоятся состязания по стрельбе из лука. В честь покойного принца Садо, королевского папеньки. Юншик слышал о Садо всякое, в том числе и про убийства, пьяные пляски с мечом в руках, про то, что принц всерьёз повредился в уме, а ещё про то, что у покойного принца была тайная группа воинов, которая искала карту Цин. Вроде бы карта эта помогла бы без усилий поставить Цин на колени, но Юншик слишком трезво мыслил для таких баек. Где маленькая страна Чосон, и где Цин? Логичней было бы предположить, что Садо устроил заговор против покойного короля, своего отца, а тот его в ящик из-под риса и сунул, чтобы остальным неповадно было. В любом случае, сплетни про принца Садо не имели никакого отношения ни к Юншику и Юнхи, ни к их отцу — тот пропал уже при нынешнем короле.  
Однако теперь принц Садо всерьёз помешал Юншику. Все студенты Сонгюнгвана — от новичков до выпускников — просто бредили состязаниями. Оказалось, что пропускать их никак нельзя, участвовать должны все, а Ли Сончжун ещё и умудрился опять сцепиться с главой совета — словом, тихо слинять в любом случае не получилось бы.  
Когда Юншик пришел на стрельбище, там уже слонялись и Хевон, и Утхак, и Ан Дохён и эта гадская морда — Ли Бёнчхун. Они все смотрели на то, как Юншик пытается натянуть лук, как юншиковы стрелы одна за одной падают на песок и как Юншик пытается сдержать слёзы боли. Одни смотрели с жалостью, другие — ехидно. Где-то поодаль, сложив руки на груди, за бесплатным представлением наблюдал Ли Сончжун. Но всё это оказалось сущими цветочками по сравнению с Ха Инсу. Когда глава совета поднялся на помост для стрельб, Юншик сунул разодранный палец в рот, пытаясь заглушить боль. Ха Инсу схватил его за шкирку и прошипел прямо в лицо:  
— Ну что, Ким Юншик, учишься стрелять? Я вижу, тебе не хватает правильной мотивации, так ведь? — и, кидая Юншика в руки своих прихлебателей, добавил:  
— Тебе надо было быть умнее, мелкий щенок!  
Прихлебатели подтащили Юншика к мишени, водрузили ему на голову красное яблоко из тех, что давали на обед и, гыгыкая, отскочили в сторону. Ха Инсу натянул лук, и Юншик прочитал в его глазах, что вот прямо сейчас глава совета избавится от него, как от надоедливого комара: ведь стоит только чуть-чуть промахнуться, и… И сын первого министра останется в одиночестве, а наглый безродный заморыш, посмевший обольстить прекрасную кисэн…Только бы не обмочиться, думал Юншик. Ещё такого позора не хватало! От дальнего конца стрельбища к помосту бежал Ли Сончжун, но ему было не успеть. Юншик зажмурился, и поэтому не смог увидеть, а только почувствовал сильный толчок, сбивший его с ног. Падая, Юншик ткнулся носом в темную хламиду своего второго соседа, а потом его голова стукнулась о камень, так неудачно лежавший около мишени, и мир померк…  
Пришел в себя Юншик на широкой лавке в домике лекаря. Голова раскалывалась, во рту было сухо. Он с трудом сел, ощупал себя. Кажется, цел.  
Из смежной комнаты, откуда приятно пахло травами, вышел учитель Чон. Он смотрел на Юншика так, будто тот прогулял всего Конфуция с начала учебного года.  
— Учитель Чон? Я это… Мне уже лучше, пойду я, ладно? — Юншик, несмотря на то, что комната слегка вращалась, сполз с лавки и попытался поклониться. Неудачно. Учитель Чон подхватил его и усадил обратно.  
— Ким Юншик, — учитель выдержал паузу. — Скажи мне, зачем ты пришел в Сонгюнгван?  
— Ась? — Юншик попытался прикинуться дурнем.  
— Не надо, ты умный парень. Так зачем? Ты что-то ищешь?  
Юншик молча смотрел во все глаза.  
— Похоже на то. Послушай, Ким Юншик, ты должен быть осторожным. Это ищут многие, в том числе и те, кто не хочет, чтобы это в итоге было найдено, понимаешь? Если это то, что я думаю, — скажи мне.  
Юншик молчал, опустив глаза.  
— Посмотри на меня, — повелительный тон заставил его взглянуть на учителя. — Если ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать, запомни: не впутывай в эту историю Юнхи. Я знаю о ваших с ней проделках. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что она постоянно выдает себя за мужчину и берет твою табличку, вам обоим не поздоровится. Пусть и не пытается, ты понял?  
— Учитель! — пораженный Юншик уставился на Чона Якъёна так, будто бы сам король стоял напротив больничной койки. — Откуда вы?..  
— Я видел твою сестру на экзамене. И мы следим за вашей семьей.  
Мы? Мы — это кто? Новость была слишком ошеломляющей, чтобы переварить её после удара по голове.  
— Ладно, — учитель Чон махнул рукой на дверь, отпуская Юншика, — иди, скажи своим друзьям, что у тебя всё в порядке.  
Друзьям? Каким ещё друзьям? Кого он имеет в виду? Юншик искренне недоумевал, но, когда открыл дверь и увидел радостное облегчение на лицах Ли Сончжуна и Мун Чжесина, подпиравших стенку лечебницы, подумал, что и вправду, неплохо было бы, если бы они были его друзьями.  
— Значит так, — Ли Сончжун тут же сделал строгое лицо, — твои навыки стрельбы никуда не годятся. Завтра начнем тренировки.  
— Ох, — от такой перспективы у Юншика опять начала кружиться голова.  
— Не охай. Мы — команда политического согласия, понял? И мы просто обязаны выиграть у главы совета это соревнование.  
Ох, ну ты и пень, подумал Юншик. Ты что, не понимаешь с кем связался? Да глава совета тебя в бараний рог скрутит, чтобы ты ему не перечил. Но Мун Чжесин кивнул, подтверждая слова Сончжуна, — да, мы команда, мол, и пошел куда-то.  
— Он тебя вытолкнул из-под стрелы и нёс сюда на спине, — со странной интонацией произнес Ли Сончжун. Будто завидовал Чжесину.  
Вот с тех пор и минутки свободной у Юншика и не было. Гад Ван Собан заставлял его бегать, прыгать, подтягиваться, а на вопрос, когда же они собственно будут учиться стрелять, просто ухмылялся. Юншик засыпал на ходу, читал книги вполглаза и не сдал пару домашних заданий, однако учителя закрывали на это глаза. Соревнования лучников были важнее.  
Только через пять дней Ли Сончжун позволил Юншику натянуть лук. И— о чудо — тетива легко натянулась, а ноги сами держали Юншика в нужной позиции. Теперь нужно было отрабатывать точность. На это ушло всё время вплоть до начала состязаний. Даже ночью во сне Юншик видел мишень. Но за пару дней до назначенного дня прихлебатели главы Ха Инсу умудрились вставить их команде палки в колеса. На Сончжуна упала деревянная балка, до этого вроде бы мирно стоявшая у ворот столовой.

 

В комнате, куда Юншик принес пачку книг после занятий, на голом полу лежал Ли Сончжун. Плечо и рука у него были в синяках, да и спина наверняка болела.  
— Ты как? —Юншик присел рядом.  
— Переживу, — Ли Сончжун поморщился, но повернул к Юншику голову и улыбнулся.  
За эти дни, готовясь к соревнованиям, они и вправду стали друзьями, все трое. Мун Чжесин выточил Юншику накладку на палец, чтобы тетива не резала, Юншик прикрыл Чжесина на вечерней поверке, Ли Сончжун научил Юншика стрелять, а Юншик подсказал Сончжуну пару приемов, чтобы намертво запомнить скучный материал. Сончжун с Чжесином даже о политике не спорили, хотя последний продолжал окликать Сончжуна не иначе как «Эй, норон!» Иногда Юншику было совестно от того, что приходилось многое скрывать от друзей, но в целом это время было прекрасно, несмотря ни на что. Однако оно неизбежно подходило к концу. Жаль, конечно, что все закончится вот так.  
— Слушай, Ким Юншик, — Ли Сончжун поморщился, — я сейчас полежу и пойду, попробую пострелять с левой руки. Твоя задача — не попасть ниже семерки, понял? Главное, чтобы наш сорон пришел…  
Юншик хмыкнул. Наш сорон? Ну надо же. Хотя Мун Чжесин последние дни и вправду где-то пропадал целыми днями, иногда не приходил ночевать, и Юншик беспокоился. В конце концов, Гёль О, несмотря на прозвище, был очень хорошим, а главное, чувствительным человеком. Может, упертый Сончжун его чем обидел?  
— А знаешь, — чтобы отвлечь Сончжуна, начал Юншик, — мы вот к соревнованиям готовились, а Хевон говорил, что в городе опять появился бунтарь с алыми письмами. Про завещание покойного короля и всё такое. А ещё он сказал, что бунтарь прячется с Сонгюнгване. Как думаешь, врёт?  
— Ты зря слушаешь Хевона, — Ли Сончжун все-таки через силу поднялся с пола, — он всегда разносит дурацкие сплетни.  
— Нууу, — протянул Юншик, — а бунтарь-то бегает…  
— Сам подумай, — Сончжун уже открыл дверь, — если бы завещание покойного короля, в котором он якобы признается, что зря убил сына по наущению норонов, и в самом деле существовало, стал бы нынешний король вести дела с партией моего отца? Король казнил бы виновников, не раздумывая, — все знают, что принца Садо он любил. А поскольку король ничего такого не сделал, стало быть, и завещания у него нет. Или завещание было совсем не таким, как пишет этот…  
Ли Сончжун ушел, а Юншик в свою очередь лёг спиной на голый пол и уставился на деревянные балки, пересекавшие потолок комнаты. То, что писал в алых письмах неизвестный, странным образом перекликалось с тем, что искал он сам. Завещание покойного короля? Да ещё и такое, что помогло бы убрать верхушку партии норонов? Возможно, это как раз то, что прятал отец? Так, подумал Юншик, ещё раз, что нам известно?  
Отец пропал десять лет назад. Его вызвал ночью неизвестный, и Ким Сохён ушел, даже не простившись с детьми и женой. Потом его нашли мертвым у западных ворот. А у южных нашли другого убитого, отцова ученика, как его там звали? Куда они ходили ночью? Из дома отец ничего не забирал, стало быть, бумаги принёс ученик. Из Сонгюнгвана? И были ли это бумаги? И как с этим связан учитель Чон, который тоже что-то ищет? Почему за их семьей наблюдали десять лет? Нет, без Юнхи не сообразить никак.  
Юншик поднялся, взял с полки кисть и тушечницу и быстро набросал на клочке бумаги записку. Затем вышел из комнаты и, увидев пробегающего мимо пацана из обслуги, призывно свистнул. Мальчишка внимательно выслушал Юншика, кивнул и, зажав монетку в кулаке, убежал. 

 

Накануне состязаний Юншик до позднего вечера, пока совсем не стемнело, тренировался в стрельбе. Пускать стрелу он научился, а контролировать, куда она полетит — нет. Точно в цель Юншик попадал хорошо если раз из десяти. Зато Ли Сончжун теперь с левой руки стрелял не хуже, чем с правой. Когда они оба, намучившись, открыли дверь второй комнаты в восточном крыле, Мун Чжесина внутри не оказалось. Не пришел он и после вечерней поверки, и ночью, и утром, когда Юншик с Сончжуном подгоняли форму. Юншик всерьёз начал беспокоиться: такого с соседом еще не бывало. Обычно Чжесин старался соблюдать хотя бы видимость приличий. Юншик давно понял, что его второй сосед не так прост: Гёль О старательно изображал хулигана и второгодника, половину экзаменов заваливал, а на другой половине еле-еле набирал проходной балл, но в библиотеке Сонгюнгвана не было ни одной книги, в формуляре которой не стояла бы его подпись. Куда же он запропастился? От переживаний Юншик уже сгрыз все ногти на руках, заработав неодобрительный взгляд Ли Сончжуна, который, как всегда, был опрятен, аккуратен и почти не нервничал.  
Мун Чжесин появился, когда учителя уже начали проверку присутствующих. Ещё миг — и их команду не допустили бы к соревнованию. Чжесин встал рядом с Юншиком, получил повязку участника и спокойно, глядя в пространство, выслушал выговор учителя за опоздание. Юншик покосился на соседа: тот был бледным и осунувшимся, стоял как-то неловко, прижимая локоть к боку. Неужели в городе побили? Вылазки Чжесина в город без разрешения учителей тоже не были для Юншика тайной. Но, наверное, на такое поведение и успеваемость сына министра юстиции можно закрыть глаза?  
— Давай помогу, — Юншик заметил, что Чжесин мнется, но повязку с номером команды не надевает. Тот кивнул и Юншик помог ему перекинуть ткань через голову и завязать тесемки. Ну точно! Руку Чжесин старался не поднимать и поморщился, когда Юншик нечаянно задел ему ребра. Однако выяснить, что случилось, времени не хватило: затрубили трубы, распорядитель ударил в огромный цветной барабан и соревнования начались.  
Команды рядами вышли на центральный двор Сонгюнгвана, где под навесом на возвышении и у главного здания сидел король. Вокруг него стояли министры, придворные, служанки и евнухи, сливаясь в разноцветную толпу. Юншик подумал, что где-то там стоит и отец Ли Сончжуна. Ему, наверное приятно смотреть на своего сына, а вот отцу Юншика такого не довелось…  
С этого момента время пошло вскачь. Юншик действительно полностью слился с луком и стрелой, как учили его друзья, и всё, что окружало его, кроме мишени, перестало существовать. Оказывается, остальные студенты вовсе не так усердно упражнялись в стрельбе, а Гу Ёнха вообще умудрился откосить от соревнований, прикинувшись больным. Хотя саён явился в назначенное время, с роскошным луком и в наряде тех же цветов, что и оружие, стрелять он не стал и сидел под тентом, показывая всем царапину на пальце. Вот хитрец!  
Команды выбывали из соревнований одна за другой. В конце концов осталась только компания главы совета учеников и вторая комната восточного крыла.  
Ли Сончжун аккуратно прицелился, отпустил тетиву. Стрелы одна за другой ровно втыкались в центр мишени. Первая победа досталась второй комнате. Сончжун сошел с помоста и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Затем стрелять отправился Мун Чжесин. Юншик на секунду отвлекся, поправляя нарукавник и, услышав общий разочарованный вздох толпы, поднял глаза на помост для стрельб. Чжесин стоял, опустив руки, почти уронив лук. Все стрелы прошли мимо мишени! Юншик присмотрелся повнимательнее и охнул: на боку у Гёль О проступало кровавое пятно! Сосед прикрывал его рукой, но с места, где стоял Юншик, кровь было видно даже слишком хорошо. Юншик бросился к помосту, но Мун Чжесин, спускаясь, оттолкнул его и кивнул на лесенку: всё в порядке, мол, иди, твоя очередь. Юншик поднялся на помост и только тут увидел своего соперника. Им был глава совета учеников Сонгюнгвана, Ха Инсу собственной персоной.  
Третий, решающий тур начался. Юншик и Ха Инсу стреляли по очереди. Конечно, куда там Юншику до старосты, что рос с оружием в руках, пока Юншик бегал по рынку и переписывал модные романы! Ха Инсу выбил две десятки, а Юншик еле наскреб пару восьмерок. Но вдруг староста вздрогнул, отпуская тетиву, словно услышал в толпе чей-то голос. Может быть, Юншику и показалось, вот только стрела, которой полагалось попасть в самый центр мишени, ушла во внешний круг. Пять очков! Юншик вздохнул, натягивая тетиву. Он не хотел ждать слишком многого, но… Тетива лопнула, больно резанув пальцы. Юншик спустился вниз, за другим луком. В толпе зрителей висело напряженное молчание. Взяв наугад первый попавшийся лук, Юншик встал в стойку и натянул тетиву. Мгновения, летевшие со скоростью ветра, вдруг остановились, растянулись и стали бесконечными. Вдох-выдох. Надо поймать момент, почувствовать…  
Когда стрела ровнехонько воткнулась в красный кружок в центре мишени, остановившееся время снова потекло как обычно. Юншик даже не заметил, что рука, которой он натягивал лук, вся в крови. Он удивленно смотрел на разорванную кожу. Учитель Чон, который каким-то образом оказался рядом, отобрал у него лук и выругался: в тетиве застряли осколки стекла. Толпа разразилась восторженным криком.  
Юншик, еле отбился от учителя, который все-таки намазал чем-то рану и перетянул кисть бинтом, прорвался сквозь толпу что-то оравших однокурсников и увидел подпиравшего неподалеку стену Мун Чжесина. Вид у него был — краше в гроб кладут.  
— Что случилось? — Юншик подставил плечо соседу, и они вместе побрели к общежитию.  
— Тебе какое дело? — грубо ответил Гёль О, но, смягчившись, добавил:  
— Переживу, не бойся.  
Юншик покачал головой: не хочешь говорить — не надо, но рану полечить… И тут он вспомнил про сундучок с корпией в Хянгване. Неужели соседский? То-то у него шрамов столько. Только где их в таких количествах можно заработать? Мун Чжесин повернул голову, и на миг их лица оказались совсем рядом. Юншик увидел темные глаза, испарину на лбу, пушок на подбородке, слегка оттопыренные уши. Чжесин улыбнулся через силу, и Юншик улыбнулся в ответ. А потом они одновременно поглядели вперед. Прямо перед ними стоял Ли Сончжун. На скулах у него играли желваки, лицо застыло. Чего он, подумал Юншик, не разберешь такого, на что опять обиделся?  
— Поздравляю. — сухо произнес сосед. — Нас зовут на награждение. К королю.  
Он развернулся одним движением и пошел прочь. Чжесин выпрямился — король ждать не будет — и зашагал за Сончжуном. Юншик всплеснул руками и вприпрыжку побежал вслед за ними.  
Перед королем стоять было страшновато всем. Юншик только украдкой подсматривал, как король ставит чашку с чаем на стол, машет рукой, чтобы победителям подали награды, встает и направляется в их сторону. Юншик тут же опустил глаза.  
— Я рад, что ваша команда — команда политического согласия победила сегодня, — голос короля звучал совсем близко. — Тем более я рад видеть того, кто был близок моему давнему другу. Ким Юншик!  
Юншик удивленно взглянул на короля: он это ему? Правда?  
— Я очень рад видеть, что сын моего друга Ким Сохёна так похож на него. Надеюсь, что твои успехи будут столь же впечатляющи, и ты будешь служить мне так же верно.  
— Да! Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество! — только и выпалил Юншик.  
Сердце замирало. Неужели все-таки отец не был предателем, и они с Юнхи верно поняли намеки в бумагах? Неужели? Его величество улыбнулся и обратился к другим членам команды.  
— Вы тоже сегодня достойно проявили себя. Ли Сончжун, Мун Чжесин. Продолжайте идти этим путем, молодые люди.  
Отцы соседей Юншика по комнате, стоявшие поодаль — первый министр и министр юстиции — были явно довольны, что их сыновей отметил король. Пряча усмешки в бородах, они торжественно поклонились. Король кивнул им, сделал знак дворцовому евнуху, и вся свита пришла в движение: после награждения победителей король покидал Сонгюнгван. Юншик поймал удивленный до крайности взгляд Мун Чжесина.  
— Твой отец — Ким Сохён? — прошептал тот, когда король прошел мимо них. — Так ты знаешь?!  
Юншик уставился на Чжесина круглыми глазами. Знаю что? Но тут к соседу подошел его отец, и Юншик, пятясь, смылся подальше. В комнате он перевел дух. Теперь оба — Сончжун и Чжесин — вернутся нескоро: повидаться с родными в первые месяцы учебы удается не всем. А у Юншика намечалось важное дело.  
До темноты Юншик успел переговорить со служкой и побежал в столовую перехватить кусок. Тут-то на него и налетел Ли Бёнчхун. Прихлебатель старосты был вне себя.  
— Ах ты, мелкий гаденыш! — он сгрёб Юншика за грудки и встряхнул что есть мочи. — Из-за тебя всё, из-за тебя! Ха Инсу рвет и мечет, мне чина теперь не видать! Что тебе стоило промазать, а?  
— Пусти, урод! — крикнул Юншик, рванулся и запоздало сообразил, почему в тетиве оказалось битое стекло. — Я всё знаю!  
Бёнчхун замахнулся, Юншик толкнул его плечом в бок, и оба они повалились на землю, прямо в лужу, оставшуюся после утреннего умывания.

 

— А что это тут у нас? — ленивый голос раздался прямо над Юншиком, оседлавшим Бёнчхуна. Рядом с лужей стоял невесть откуда взявшийся саён Ёнха, обмахиваясь веером.  
Бёнчхун, почувствовав, что внимание Юншика отвлечено, и сообразив, что при свидетелях как следует подраться не выйдет, вывернулся, поднялся на четвереньки и сбежал.  
— Ай-яй-яй, — огорченно протянул Ёнха, — как так можно? Это же так некрасиво, такая… такой молодой человек и так выпачкался! Хочешь, помогу помыться?  
— Нет! — Юншик вскочил, отряхиваясь. Неровен час, саён прицепится, а дело не ждет.  
— А что такого? — саён вытянул губки. — Ты мужчина и я мужчина. Давай, я тебе спинку потру?  
— Нет!  
— В Хянгване, — Ёнха прижал к губам веер, —ты сможешь привести себя в порядок. Там есть такая бадья, как раз помыться можно.  
— Ладно, — Юншик уже понял, что просто так от саёна отвязаться не выйдет, — пойду в Хянгван. Только ты никому не говори, ладно?  
— Ни словечка! — Гу Ёнха сложил веер и ударил им о ладонь. — Это будет наш секрет!  
Тьфу на тебя, думал Юншик, вот привязался! Опоздаю ещё! Вечер наступил слишком скоро, ну или Юншику так показалось.  
Оглянувшись, Юншик подкрался к дверям Хянгвана. Мыться он не собирался, хотя отчистить одежду ему бы не помешало. Сюда он пришел совсем за другим. Юншик открыл дверь и прокрался внутрь. За полками с ритуальной посудой виднелся чей-то силуэт.  
— Привет, братец! — голос Юнхи прозвучал в темноте слишком громко. — У вас тут так интересно, оказывается! Я и не думала, что ты умеешь стрелять!  
— Тсс! — Юншик потащил сестру поглубже, туда, где залежи хлама были совсем старыми и пыльными. Поднявшись на цыпочки, он снял с полки толстую свечу и быстренько высек огонь. При свете радость Юнхи немного поблекла. Она была в мужской одежде, на рукавах и носу — пыль, видно, успела от души тут полазить.  
— Какой ты грязный! И тут синяк будет! — Юншик еле-еле успел перехватить руку сестры.  
— Ой, и рука! Ну как же так!  
Тут уже Юнхи было не остановить. Он деловито вцепилась в брата и начала разматывать повязку. Юншику ничего не оставалось делать, как шепотом пересказывать ей все, что он успел узнать.  
— Да, — ответила Юнхи, затягивая перемотанный бинт, — думаю, что история с завещанием короля не годится, тут Ли Сончжун прав. Были бы доказательства, их бы давным-давно пустили в игру. Самое интересное — это то, что за нами следят. Стало быть бумаги отца и в самом деле существуют, это во-первых. И, во-вторых, их не нашли, а ищут их, скорее всего, разные люди…  
Она вытащила из рукава платок, послюнила и принялась оттирать Юншику лицо.  
— Знаешь, тут такая бадья стоит, может тебе и вправду помыться?  
— И ты туда же!  
Закончить разговор они не успели, кто-то дернул двери Хянгвана. Сначала слегка, потом изо всех сил.  
— Тебя здесь быть не должно!  
— Выйти можно?  
— Нет… Но я знаю, что делать! — Юншик шепнул на ухо Юнхи пару слов. Юнхи хихикнула и принялась развязывать одежду.  
Через пару мгновений она стояла, распустив волосы, с обнаженными плечами. Турумаги она обвязала вокруг талии, превратив в юбку.  
— Ну что, братец, я похожа на призрака? — шепнула она Юншику, забившемуся за полку, и двинулась в центральный проход. Пояс она намотала на руку, как бинт, зажав конец между пальцев. Юнхи торжественно плыла в слабом огоньке свечи. Ее темные глаза стали огромными, волосы развевались, кожа светилась, и Юншик подумал, что для призрака сестра слишком соблазнительно выглядит.  
Удары в дверь стихли. Юншик замер. Теперь снаружи послышались голоса.  
— Ты чего сюда пришел? — это был Чжесин.  
— Я ищу Ким Юншика. Говорят, он подрался с Ли Бёнчхуном, — а это Ли Сончжун.  
— Нет его тут!  
— А что это вы здесь делаете, а?  
Юншик закрыл лицо руками. Гу Ёнха! Принесла нелёгкая! Или не принесла? То-то он Юншика в Хянгван сплавить пытался…  
— Ким Юншика ищем! — хором ответили соседи.  
— Так в Хянгване посмотрите!  
— Нет! — Мун Чжесин, похоже, прижался спиной к дверям. — Кого тут искать? Там же одни старые плошки!  
— А чего там свеча горит?  
— Да кто там может быть? Разве что призрак!  
Юншик и Юнхи переглянулись. Юншик быстренько распустил завязки ученической хламиды, кинул её Юнхи и задул свечу. Раздались ещё несколько ударов в дверь, шум, падение. Что там происходит? Юншик тихонько подсадил сестру на полку, она забралась на самый верх и затихла, как мышка. На соседний шкаф залез Юншик. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь. Двери распахнулись и в Хянгван влетели почти в обнимку Гу Ёнха и Мун Чжесин. За ними осторожно переступил порог Ли Сончжун.  
— Ну?! — Гёль О толкнул саёна Ёнха. — Кого ты тут нашел?!  
— Не может быть… — Гу Ёнха подозрительно оглядывался, — она точно должна быть здесь!  
— Призрак что ли?  
— Что делают ученики ночью в таком месте?! — спасение пришло оттуда, откуда Юншик его точно не ждал. Дежурный учитель!  
— Всем замечания! Минус пять баллов! Какой позор! Старшие ученики, а как первогодки ищут призрака! Нарушают покой ритуального зала! — похоже, учитель разошелся всерьёз.  
Когда переполох стих, Юншик и Юнхи потихоньку слезли вниз. Юнхи натянула ученическую одежду, а Юншик скрутил её турумаги в комок.  
— Пошли! — они выглянули из двери, вроде никого поблизости не было.  
— Я скажу, что стирать ходил, пройдем к служкам, а мальчишка тебя наружу выведет, — Юншик шепотом объяснял сестре порядок действий.  
Только до служебного выхода они не дошли. У ворот, ведущих в Банчун, стоял Чон Якъён, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Кажется, я предупреждал тебя, Ким Юншик.  
— Простите, учитель, я только…  
— Тебе нет извинений. Ты не должен втягивать сестру в свои дела!  
— Но это и мои дела тоже! — Юнхи шагнула вперед. — Это наши дела. И если нужно будет отвечать, я готова!  
Учитель Чон, потеряв дар речи, смотрел на неё.  
— Я готова искать наследие отца. И хочу доказать, что он не делал ничего плохого. А вот что он делал… Это вы знаете, правда? Я вас помню. Это вы приходили к нам давно, когда папа с нами занимался. А потом пропали. Вы все пропали, все! Мы прозябали в нищете и выживали как могли! Знаете, если бы у нас в руках оказалось то, что спрятал отец…  
— Ни слова больше! — Учитель Чон схватил брата и сестру за локти. — Идем!  
Он повел их в лечебницу, усадил Юнхи на лавку, а Юншику дал таз и велел хорошенько помыться. Пока Юншик оттирал лицо, учитель Чон достал с полки еще одну ученическую форму.  
— Кажется, Юнхи, ты знаешь, что происходит.  
— Ещё бы! — подал голос Юншик, — это она всё и придумала. Учитель, сестра гораздо умнее меня.  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — покачал головой Чон Якъён. — Но твоя сестра и впрямь хороша. Скажи мне, Юнхи, к каким выводам ты пришла?  
Юнхи кивнула и неторопливо начала излагать:  
— Мы думаем, что отец выполнял поручения короля, ведь так? В то время, когда он исчез, стоял вопрос о переделе некоторых должностей. Говорили, что нороны заставили короля утвердить на должность первого министра свою кандидатуру. Говорили, что первый министр снюхался с торговцами, но это были слухи, которые ходили в городе, никаких доказательств. Однако с тех пор всю торговлю нороны прибрали к рукам. Полагаю, что он вез какие-то документы, доказывающие сговор, или предательство, или скрытое преступление — не знаю точно, что именно. Завещание старого короля? Карта укреплений Цин? — тут она пожала плечами. —Всё это пустые фантазии.  
— Браво! — учитель Чон даже пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, — как ты смогла? Впрочем, это сейчас не главное. Ваш отец действительно вёз документы покойного короля. Бунтарь с алыми письмами думает, что это последнее письмо с раскаянием за смерть сына, но это ещё не всё. Там были доказательства заговора, организованного чиновниками. Теперь многих из бывших заговорщиков сослали или казнили, но часть их так и осталась у власти. И они не хотят, чтобы бумаги нашлись. Не хотят настолько, что готовы убить всякого, кто даже просто знает о их существовании. Поэтому они и охотятся на бунтаря.  
— Учитель, — Юншик снова влез в разговор. — Бунтарь — это студент Сонгюнгвана?  
— Думаю, да, — медленно ответил Чон. — Я догадываюсь, кто это, но не уверен.  
— Он слишком грамотный, — Юншик начал загибать пальцы, — хороший почерк, ровно держит кисть, но не думает, что его должны читать простые люди, а не ученые. После его появления стража каждый раз околачивается у наших стен, стало быть, он отсиживается здесь. И на соревнованиях сегодня что-то было много охраны.  
Тут Юншик замолчал, потому что ему показалось, что подобрался он слишком близко. В Хянгване хранится лекарский набор для ран, а кое-кто сегодня не мог притронуться к боку и руку поднять… Нет, учителю Чону такое знать не обязательно. До тех пор, пока Юншик не убедится, что учитель на их стороне.  
— Но ты забыл, что опасность грозит и вам с сестрой, раз вы влезли в это дело. Поэтому никому не следует говорить о ваших догадках. И слова короля сегодня… Он невольно привлек к тебе внимание, поэтому надо быть ещё осторожнее.  
Учитель Чон вздохнул и протянул отмытому Юншику чистую одежду.  
— Король спешит. Он хочет, чтобы вы с друзьями выполнили его поручение.  
— Поручение?  
— Да. Вам придется найти бумаги, которые спрятал ваш отец, Ким Сохён.  
Юнхи кивнула, соглашаясь за себя и за брата. Юншик смотрел на учителя Чона. Тот перевел взгляд от сестры к брату и так же безмолвно, одним кивком, подтвердил соглашение. Юнхи он вывел через Банчун, в одежде ученика, передав с рук на руки неприметному пожилому служке, а Юншика отправил спать.  
Когда Юншик потихоньку приоткрыл дверь в комнату, его соседи, сверлившие друг друга взглядами, переключились на него.  
— Ты где пропадал?! — возмущению Ли Сончжуна не было предела.  
— Учитель Чон вызвал, а что? — Юншик пожал плечами. — Саён, ты как себя чувствуешь?  
— Т-ты! — Мун Чжесин смотрел на Юншика почему-то с испугом. — Т-теперь будешь т-тут спать! — и показал место слева от себя, у двери.  
Юншик удивился. Он привык спать в середине, отпихиваясь то от одного, то от другого соседа. Неудобно, конечно, но в середине было теплее, а с другой стороны — у двери свежий воздух, поэтому саён и предпочитал ложиться там. Теперь место уступает. С чего бы это вдруг?  
— Ладно. Тут так тут. — Юншик взял свое одеяло, подушку и лёг туда, где ему указал Чжесин.  
— Ложимся! — Ли Сончжун задул свечу.  
В наступившей тишине Мун Чжесин громко икнул.

 

Следующие несколько недель прошли почти без происшествий. Ну или что считать происшествиями. Во-первых, Юншик таки намекнул саёну Ёнха, что догадывается, кто его подставил пару раз. Мол, призрак девицы из Хянгвана только тебя и ждал, ага. Правда, уверенности, что саён понял намек или устыдился, не было никакой, поэтому Юншик решил отныне звать саёна Ёримом в качестве мелкой мести.  
Во-вторых, Гёль О вел себя странно. Теперь он провожал Юншика до класса, даже если сам прогуливал уроки. Завидев знаменитого второгодника, прихлебатели старосты разбегались, даже не пытаясь пристать к Юншику. Это было хорошо. С другой стороны, на саёна постоянно нападала икота. Бок он подлечил, выглядел теперь получше, но ни температуру проверить, ни глянуть, не воспалилась ли рана, всё никак не удавалось. Стоило Юншику протянуть руку, Мун Чжесин начинал икать. Ночью теперь он не бегал где-то — побегаешь при таких обстоятельствах! — но и по харчевням не шлялся. Каждый вечер он укладывался между Ли Сончжуном и Юншиком и икал полночи. Ну что за наказание!  
В-третьих, к Ли Сончжуну в гости заявилась дочь военного министра с гостинцами. Охмуряла его как могла, улыбалась, но Сончжун терпел ухаживания со страдальческим видом. Юншик, конечно, гостинцев бы поел, но Сончжун всё отправил обратно. Девица была расстроена, факт. Саён Ёенха — то есть, тьфу, Ёрим — поглядев на них, заявил, что придумал Сончжуну прозвище — будет он Каран, то есть Выгодный Жених. Пару дней общежитие хихикало над Сончжуном, а потом всем это надоело. Шутки шутками, однако по городу поползли слухи, что первый министр решил сына женить. Об этом Юншик узнал, когда их отпустили домой на неделю. Юнхи сообщила. А ешё она сказала, что не доверяет учителю Чону. Что-то тот скрывает. С этим Юншик был вполне согласен. Стал бы он сам на месте Чона Якъёна рассказывать ученику и его сестре государственные тайны? То-то и оно.  
Глава совета, если Юншик попадался ему на глаза, смотрел волком. Вот тут ничего странного не было, но Ан Дохён, один из главных сплетников Сонгюнгвана, решил просветить Юншика насчет подноготной этой истории. Зажал как-то Юншика в библиотеке и начал втирать, что знаменитая Чосон отказала Ха Инсу, общается теперь с ним только официально, а сама приказала раздобыть голубую ленту от формы Юншика на состязаниях по стрельбе. А ещё она с девицами гуляет теперь вокруг Сонгюнгвана в надежде встретить Большую Шишку… Юншик еле сбежал от Дохёна. Удивительно, как он не сочинил сказку про то, как Чосон тайно пробирается во вторую комнату по ночам или скрывается в Сонгюнгване под мужским именем, чтобы быть поближе к предмету страсти. А что, таких романов Юншик напереписывался в свое время от души. Ан Дохён, видать, только их и читает, а на Конфуция забил. Однако Ха Инсу, думал Юншик, такого унижения долго не вытерпит. И Чосон… Юншик видел её в городе, вежливо поклонился, но говорить с ней не стал: Чосон — птица высокого полёта, ему не чета.  
Учеба шла своим чередом: зачеты сдавались, контрольные писались, студенты готовились к ежегодному королевскому экзамену. Учитель Чон пока больше к себе не вызывал. Поиски отцовых документов Юншик вынужденно прекратил, однако сумел в библиотеке найти списки учеников и учителей, отвечавших за классы. В одном из классов, где преподавал отец, числился некто Мун Ёнсин. Напротив его имени стояла пометка: экзамен не сдавал по причине смерти. По датам выходило, что закончить курс он должен был как раз десять лет назад. Интересно, если спросить Чжесина, что он ответит? Юншик решил пока не рисковать, пусть ещё подлечится, зачем нервничать? Оказалось, что зря.  
Однажды вечером, когда студенты Сонгюнгвана возвратились с занятий, они увидели двери своих комнат распахнутыми. Внутри все было перевернуто вверх дном и, разумеется, всё мало-мальски ценное исчезло. У Юншика красть было нечего, поэтому он не беспокоился. Ну что у него можно найти? Вчерашнее печенье, заныканное из столовой? Поэтому он сочувственно послушал причитания Ким Утхака, который без очков казался немного нелепым. Ли Сончжун тоже особо не паниковал: одевался он исключительно по уставу и ценностей в Сонгюнгван с собой не брал. А деньги что? Дело наживное, тем более для сына первого министра.  
На помосте перед комнатами сидел расстроенный Ёрим.  
— Украли! — возопил он в пространство. — Веер из Цин! Нет, три веера было! Бусы к шляпе… У меня к каждому турумаги подобрано! Как я теперь в город пойду, с одними-то — это же ужас! Лента налобная… Три!  
Юншик хотел ядовито заметить, что меньше надо думать о бренном, но было видно, что Гу Ёнха расстроился всерьёз.  
— А самое главное-то! Мой Запретный Город!  
Недавно Ёрим выписал из-за границы шкатулку в виде китайского дворца и очень ей гордился. На вид шкатулка напоминала аляповатую игрушку с налепленным поверх сусального золота бисером, но никто не рисковал намекнуть владельцу, какую безвкусицу тот приобрел.  
— Ким Юншик? — сзади к кучке студентов подошел дежурный учитель.  
Соседи из восточного крыла расступились: за учителем шли двое охранников.  
— А? — Юншик изумленно уставился на процессию.  
— Где ты был сегодня в полдень?  
— В библиотеке… А потом в класс пошел.  
— Кто может подтвердить, что ты был там?  
— Я не знаю… Я туда пошел, чтобы народ не мешал… Ну, сочинение писать… — Юншик уже ничего не понимал.  
— Вор обронил узелок. А там была табличка, твоя?  
Юншик изумленно уставился на свою именную табличку в руках учителя.  
— Моя… Но зачем вору моя табличка?  
— Вот и нам это хочется узнать, Ким Юншик, — глава совета учеников Сонгюнгвана, сын первого министра, Ха Инсу собственной персоной, в окружении свиты заявился в восточное крыло.  
— Зачем вору твоя табличка? Нищего безродного намина? И, обратите внимание, — староста повёл рукой, привлекая внимание всей толпы, — у Юншика ничего не пропало, зато его табличка нашлась у вора. Может быть потому, что он и есть вор?  
В дворике восточного крыла наступила тишина. Юншик обводил глазами лица сокурсников. Те кашляли в кулак, опускали глаза, отворачивались. Близорукий Ким Утхак с упреком смотрел на Юншика. Без очков ему тяжело придется.  
— Я не крал! — на глазах у Юншика выступили слёзы. — Я беден, но я не вор!  
— Вот почему, — словно не заметив его слов, продолжил Ха Инсу, — совет учеников Сонгюнгвана всегда выступал против приема подозрительных личностей в наш университет! Нищие студенты будут красть у своих же товарищей! Во что тогда превратится Сонгюнгван? Это необходимо пресечь. Мы просто обязаны с позором исключить вора из наших рядов!  
— Эй! — Ли Сончжун умел говорить громко не хуже старосты. — Почему ты бездоказательно обвиняешь одного из нас? Разве не твоя обязанность, как старосты, — защищать каждого из студентов от клеветы?  
— Мы должны выполоть сорную траву! — Ха Инсу злобно смотрел на Сончжуна.  
— Это противоречит нашим традициям! Я требую расследования!  
— Хорошо, Ли Сончжун. Будет тебе расследование. Все слышали? — глава совета обвел ледяным взглядом присутствующих. — И, проведя дознание, мы докажем, что Ким Юншик является вором!  
— Его-о величество-о приближа-а-ется-а! — крик дворцового евнуха застал всех врасплох. Во дворик студенческого общежития входил сам король. Он был одет неофициально, как богатый янбан, его свита состояла из нескольких охранников и евнухов, но ошибиться в том, кто явился в Сонгюнгван, было невозможно.  
— Как я только что услышал, у вас намечается нечто интересное. А я как раз планировал обсудить с вашими учителями предстоящий экзамен.  
— Ваше величество! — толстый ректор подлетел к королю, молитвенно сложив руки и непрерывно кланяясь. — Пройдемте, пройдемте! Я покажу вам…  
— Пройдемте в класс, — прервал его король.  
В классе, сидя на учительском месте, король обвел учеников глазами и выдержал паузу. Скрипнула дверь. Юншик повернулся и увидел Мун Чжесина, стоящего в проходе. Король кивнул, словно приглашая опоздавшего войти, и заговорил:  
— Как вам всем известно, по традиции я определяю тему экзамена. В этом году сама судьба подсказала мне, что выбрать. Вы должны будете провести расследование и найти вора. Тот, кто это сделает, и получит мою награду. Докажите, что Ким Юншик украл ваши вещи или оправдайте его — но найдите настоящего преступника.  
Король поднялся, все присутствующие согнулись в поклоне, свита зашуршала к выходу. Учителя, постояв, тоже начали расходиться. Учитель Чон махнул Юншику рукой, чтобы тот остался на месте. Ли Сончжун покосился на Юншика, но уходить вместе с остальными не стал.  
— Ты опять попал в переделку, Ким Юншик, — учитель Чон покачал головой. — Как некстати. Но возможно, это и к лучшему. Кража — это возможность проявить себя. Если вы докажете, что способны найти преступника, король даст вам поручение.  
— Король? — Мун Чжесин, оказывается, тоже не ушел.  
— Да, король. Кстати, ты тоже входишь в число тех, кого король хочет видеть в качестве своих доверенных лиц.  
— Я? Почему? — лицо Чжесина исказила кривая ухмылка. — Не потому ли, что давнее преступление…  
— Не смей! — учитель Чон оборвал нахала. — Король помнит. И ради доброго имени твоего брата ты можешь сделать хоть что-то полезное!  
Мун Чжесин замолчал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Юншик во все галаз смотрел на него. Кажется, догадка была верной, и смерть Мун Ёнсина как-то связана с тем, что учитель Ким Сохён погиб десять лет назад. Что известно Чжесину? И не этот ли самый вопрос задаёт он себе, узнав, кто отец Юншика?  
Втроем они покинули класс. Медленно бредя в свою комнату, Юншик раздумывал, как сказать соседям спасибо. Каждый раз, когда они вступались за никчемного мальчишку-слабака, он испытывал удивление и восторг: неужели дружба, настоящая дружба действительно существует? Здорово было бы поверить, вот только разуверяться потом будет больно…  
У двери их комнаты, подперев щеку рукой, сидел Ёрим. Завидев троицу, он радостно замахал им рукавами, подскочил к Мун Чжесину и повис на нём. Чжесин поморщился, видно рана еще побаливала, но смолчал.  
— Ребята, я с вами! — Ёрим отпустил Чжесина и повис на Юншике.  
— В смысле? — Юншик постарался увернуться, но безуспешно.  
— В смысле искать вора, конечно!  
— Почему? — этот вопрос задал Ли Сончжун, который до сих пор помалкивал.  
— Разумеется потому, что вы найдете вора, укравшего мой Запретный Город! А я вам помогу!  
— Чем это?  
— Э-э-э, Каран, ты плохо меня знаешь. Я — Гу Ёнха, слышал? Я знаю всех торговцев в городе, могу узнать, что где продают и что покупают. Как вы будете краденое искать?  
— Постой, — Юншик закусил губу, — ты думаешь, что краденое можно найти? В смысле кражу совершил кто-то посторонний? Я думаю, что ничего мы не найдем, это все староста с Ли Бёнчхуном придумали.  
— Ли Бёнчхун красть не будет, ни под каким предлогом, — подал голос Ли Сончжун. — Он хочет попасть в зятья к военному министру. А министру не нужен нечистый на руку родственник.  
Да ты что, подумал Юншик, сам-то разве дочку министра в жены брать не будешь?  
— Так что, — продолжил Сончжун, — вряд ли крали они. Просто воспользовались случаем. Не унывай, Юншик.  
И тут Ли Сончжун положил руку Юншику на плечо. Неизвестно почему Юншик шмыгнул носом: на глаза навернулись слёзы. А спасибо-то он так и не сказал!  
— Какой у нас план? — Мун Чжесин подал реплику из-под навеса террасы.  
— Завтра идем на рынок и смотрим, не появятся ли там вещи из Сонгюнгвана. От скупщиков постараемся выйти на воришку.  
— Только не говорите, что ищете его по поручению короля или что ещё, — встрял Гу Ёнха. — Так вам никто ничего не скажет. Говорите, мол, хотим разобраться по-тихому, человек по незнанию Большой Шишке на ногу наступил, — тут Ёрим хихикнул.  
— А ты? Ты же вроде с нами собирался?  
— Э, мой друг, я пойду искать на другой уровень, понимаешь? — саён поправил шляпу, отсалютовал друзьям веером и отправился в свою комнату.

 

Говорят, утро вечера мудренее, и, когда они вчетвером на следующий день выходили из Сонгюнгвана, Юншик задумчиво произнес:  
— А тот, кто крал, хорошо знал, что где лежит, и у кого можно ценное стянуть…  
— И правда, — согласился Гу Ёнха, — значит, имеет смысл сходить в Банчун, поспрашивать.  
У ворот они разделились: Сончжун с Юншиком отправились на рынок, Чжесин пошел в Банчун, а Ёнха, подмигнув им, виляющей походкой двинул в харчевню, где проводили время деловые люди.  
Первую половину дня они потратили впустую. Пару раз Юншику казалось, что он видит то очки Утхака, то бусы Ёрима, но каждый раз продавец быстро исчезал из вида. Сончжун, заложив руки за спину, шел за Юншиком с отсутствующим видом.  
— Я давно тебя спросить хотел, — Юншик обернулся к своему спутнику, — ты ведь собираешься жениться на дочке военного министра, да? Тебе такая семья по сердцу? В смысле, жена женой, но общаться надо будет и с тестем, и с шурином.  
— Почему ты решил, что я женюсь? — Сончжун остановился.  
— Ну, все так говорят, — пожал плечами Юншик. — Я это к тому, что тебе никакой выгоды со мной якшаться нет. Ха Инсу меня терпеть не может, его отец… хм.  
Сончжун ошеломленно уставился на Юншика.  
— Ты думаешь, что я брошу друга ради выгоды?  
— Не думаю, — честно ответил Юншик, — поэтому и хочу знать, почему, понимаешь?  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Ким Юншик, — с внезапной горечью произнес его сосед и, развернувшись, пошел обратно по торговым рядам в сторону Сонгюнгвана.  
На обед они опоздали все вчетвером. Пока Сончжун, Чжесин и Юншик дожевывали холодный рис, Ёнха пересказывал сплетни из харчевни. Действительно, кто-то принес на рынок кучу украшений, но по большей части дешевых, только пара-тройка вещей была отменного качества. Эти слова Ёрим произнес с гордостью, будто сам эти вещи делал. Небось, Запретный Город как воры увидели, так и выкинули от греха подальше, подумал Юншик, на такое уродство каждый день смотреть — крыша съедет.  
Вроде как продавал парень, на вид лет шестнадцати, но не точно. Скупщики вещи брать не хотели, сразу видно, что краденое, дали малую цену, но он деньги взял и ещё спасибо сказал.  
Потом свои новости доложил Мун Чжесин. В Банчуне говорили, что у Бокдона умерла мать. Долго болела, мучилась. Старший брат мальчишки всё продал, на похороны ничего и не осталось. Но обряды они справили как положено, почтили покойную.  
Гу Ёнха отмахнулся от этого известия веером. Он придумал шикарный план: сегодня вечером купцы столицы приглашают на пир верхушку партии норонов. Будет роскошный пир: лучшие напитки, лучшие кисэн! Так вот, купцы ведут учет проданного-купленного в книгах. Надо только найти учетную книгу — и дело в шляпе, вот вам и имя преступника, и доказательство! А во время пирушки никто не заметит, как парочка гостей проберется в подсобку. Юншик подозревал, что шикарный план придуман исключительно для того, чтобы сходить на пир, но других вариантов у них все равно не было. Решено было опять разделиться: Сончжун и Ёнха под видом почетных гостей пройдут с парадного входа, а Чжесин и Юншик заберутся в дом через хозяйственные службы. Чжесин посмотрел на Юншика и икнул. Ёнха захихикал и ткнул друга в бок, от чего тот поморщился. Сончжун уставился на всех, как на скорбных разумом, составил посуду на поднос и пошел в комнату. Юншик отправился за ним.

 

На деле шикарный план оказался не так хорош, как казалось. Дом, где проходил пир, охранялся так, что и мышь не проскочила бы. Пускали только по приглашениям. Стена, через которую надо было перелезть Юншику и Чжесину, для обоих оказалась непреодолима: для Юншика — из-за роста, для Чжесина — из-за плохо затянувшейся раны. Внутрь, не вызвав подозрений, сумел попасть только Ёнха, а вот Сончжуну пришлось лезть через ту самую стену. Юншик с Чжесином остались на стрёме. Стемнело, на воротах домов зажглись редкие фонари. Ничего у нас не выйдет, с тоской подумал Юншик. Разве найдет честный и принципиальный Ли Сончжун тайные книги учета? Небось на видном месте их не держат. Юншик оглядел улицу и вдруг заметил мелькнувшее знакомое мужское платье неприметного цвета.  
— Подожди, я сейчас! — он махнул Чжесину и побежал за сестрой.  
Юнхи шла из книжной лавки — забирала работу. Она выслушала Юншика, вздохнула: опять вытаскивать брата из передряги, — и глубоко задумалась. Тем временем по улице прошел патруль. Брат с сестрой вжались в темный проём между домами, чтобы не попасться солдатам на глаза.  
— Кто у них чего украл? — один из патруля чесал в затылке. — Гостей полно, шляются где попало, подумаешь, на склад залезли… Ну выпьют пару хозяйских бутылок, так что? А нам одно беспокойство.  
— Э, ты не бурчи. Нам за поимку вора, глядишь, и приплатят, — его напарник был настроен оптимистичней, — а хозяйскую бутыль со склада мы и сами сопрем!  
Юншик и Юнхи переглянулись. Да, пускать Ли Сончжуна на тайную операцию было нельзя. Но что делать?  
— Молодой господин! — вслед за патрулем к купеческой резиденции шли трое кисэн. Юншик пригляделся и ахнул: это была та самая троица, которая раздевала его в Моран-гак.  
— И вы, молодой господин! — та кисэн, что поумнее, вежливо поклонилась Юнхи. Как же её зовут?  
— Здравствуй, Сохва, — Юнхи была не менее вежлива. — Слушай, ты можешь нам помочь?  
Сестра наклонилась к кисэн и быстро-быстро что-то зашептала ей на ухо. Сохва прикрыла рот ладошкой и захихикала:  
— Вот это шутка, молодой господин! Ради такого можно и постараться. И Чосон мне будет благодарна, что сумеет вас увидеть. Пойдемте!  
Через какое-то время к воротам, за которыми шел праздник, подошли пять кисэн в роскошных нарядах. Две из них почему-то спустили вуали пониже, одна немного спотыкалась о собственный подол, зато остальные плыли как лебедушки. Охранники молодцевато отсалютовали красавицам, пропуская их внутрь, за что получили в награду воздушные поцелуи и многообещающие взгляды.  
У входа одна из кисэн приподняла вуаль, покрутила головой по сторонам и исчезла в тени. Остальные направились к гостям. Навстречу им в темных благородных шелках шла сама Чосон. Она явно была не в духе. Две девицы мгновенно порскнули по сторонам и смешались с толпой празднующих. На дорожке остались только Сохва и одна из тех, что носили вуаль.  
— Где вы бродите?! Кто за вас работать будет? — Чосон с ходу напустилась на опоздавших. Она была зла. Очень зла.  
— Не сердись сестрица! Лучше взгляни, кого мы тебе привели, и смени гнев на милость, — Сохва шагнула в сторону, пропуская девицу в вуали вперед.  
Деваться было некуда. Юншик, которому эта тряпка на лице давно осточертела, поднял вуаль. Глаза Чосон изумленно расширились.  
— Прошу прощения, мой господин, — она чуть не присела в поклоне, но вовремя спохватилась — как это будет выглядеть со стороны? Вместо этого Чосон подхватила Юншика под локоть и повела в сторону от пирующих, бросив одобрительный взгляд Сохве. Когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть услышанными, Чосон заговорила:  
— Я так давно не видела вас, мой господин, и вот встречаю вас здесь, в таком виде! Только не говорите мне, что это очередная студенческая шутка.  
— Эм, — Юншик замялся, — это совсем не шутка. Меня обвинили в воровстве…  
Когда Юншик кратко пересказал Чосон историю своих злоключений, та вздохнула.  
— Когда-то отец Ха Инсу подобрал меня в грязи. Отмыл, дал возможность заработать на жизнь. Не самая лучшая профессия, но я была ему благодарна: это лучше, чем голодать. Потом он стал военным министром, получил больше власти, и ему потребовалась я. Не как кисэн, хотя и в этой роли он пользуется мной с удовольствием. Но ему я все-таки обязана, а вот его сыну — нет. И порой сын пугает меня больше, чем отец.  
Юншик кивнул, припомнив, что говорила про Ха Инсу Юнхи.  
— Я хочу вам помочь, мой господин.  
— Почему? — этот вопрос вырвался у Юншика внезапно, Чосон задать его было почему-то легче, чем Сончжуну, Чжесину или Ёнха.  
— Как?! Неужели вы забыли собственные слова?  
Ох, подумал Юнншик, кажется, я попал, но в тот же миг выкрутился:  
— Слова — это одно, а на деле помочь — совсем другое. Тем более, если нужно рисковать.  
— Рисковать… — глаза Чосон затуманились, но вдруг она выпрямилась, откинув голову назад, и заговорила суровым тоном:  
— Если ты опять опоздаешь, придется наказать не только тебя, но и всех девушек из твоей комнаты! Клиенты не должны ждать, ты поняла?  
Юншик опустил вуаль, поклонился и что-то неразборчиво пропищал в ответ: к ним, разодетый в яркие шелка, приближался Ха Инсу. Не обращая внимания на какую-то рядовую кисэн, он шагнул к Чосон, грубо схватил её за предплечье и рявкнул:  
— Кто из твоих девиц обжимался с парнем на складе?! Отвечай!  
Чосон глядела на его руку и молчала до тех пор, пока Ха Инсу не разжал пальцы. Потом медленно, с расстановкой произнесла:  
— Все мои девушки здесь, с клиентами. Вы ошиблись.  
— Значит, это чужая? Я вынужден доложить отцу, что ты кого-то провела сюда.  
— Я тоже многое могу доложить вашему отцу, господин, — Чосон говорила бесстрастно и размеренно, как судья, читающий приговор. — Не забывайте, что я — его человек, но не ваш.  
— Почему ты так со мной? — Юншик с удивлением услышал в голосе Ха Инсу горькие нотки. — Почему ты меня отталкиваешь? Я чем-то обидел тебя?  
— Молодой господин, — Чосон вроде бы смотрела на Ха Инсу, но на самом деле её взгляд скользил мимо него, — я говорила вам, что даже тело кисэн не принадлежит ей, только её сердце. Не отнимайте у людей последнее.  
— Да разве ты человек?! — сын военного министра изумленно глядел на Чосон. — Вот эта девка — человек? И этот безродный ублюдок, Ким Юншик — человек?!  
— Ваша воля — считать так, молодой господин, — ответ Чосон был вежлив, даже слишком вежлив. — Но это вам не поможет.  
Она продолжала глядеть в пространство, будто гнев Ха Инсу никак её не касался. Тот резко развернулся на пятках, что-то прошипев, и зашагал к группе охранников, стоявших поодаль. Повисла неловкая пауза: Юншик не знал, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, а Чосон, видимо, пыталась справиться с собой.  
— Я помогу вам, — наконец произнесла она. — Пусть даже это сломает мою верность благодетелю. Мне теперь все равно.  
Постояв в молчании, они медленно пошли к столам во дворе. Веселье у купцов продолжалось несмотря ни на что.  
— Лет десять назад, — вдруг сказала Чосон, — я была ещё совсем ребенком, проходила обучение в доме кисэн. Но уже тогда я выполняла кое-какие поручения… Мне принесли учетную книгу, велели припрятать. Я заглянула туда, но ничего не поняла — какие-то имена, суммы. Человек, который мне её принес, служил в доме военного министра. Через пару недель его убили. За книгой никто так и не пришел. Когда через несколько лет я снова заглянула туда, я уже знала кое-кого из тех, кто там упомянут.  
Чосон остановилась и поглядела Юншику прямо в глаза.  
— Это был список офицеров полиции и чиновников, которым заплатили за молчание по разным делам. Среди этих дел — убийство учителя из Сонгюнгвана и его ученика. Про учителя все предпочли забыть, у него не было влиятельной родни. А вот у ученика — была и есть. Если обратиться к его родственникам сейчас, они смогут помочь. Не думаю, что они забыли, к тому же они давно враждуют с военным министром. Больше я здесь ничего сказать не могу. Если вам нужна эта книга, приходите в «Моран-гак».  
Юншик только кивнул, не в силах сказать ни слова. Если выяснится, каким образом всплыли давно потерянные бумаги, Чосон не просто не поздоровится, с ней могут случиться все ужасные вещи, которые можно представить себе и которые представить нельзя. Чосон сжала Юншику руку и пошла к пирующим — работать, а он стоял и смотрел ей вслед.  
Краем глаза Юншик заметил, как из-за угла купеческого склада выбралась парочка: высокий молодой господин и кисэн в вуали. Кажется, часть операции была завершена.  
Труднее всего оказалось выбираться со двора. На выходе их поджидал патруль с Ха Инсу, поэтому пришлось долго бродить в толпе гостей, а потом, незаметно оторвавшись от группы пьяных купцов, пробежать к стене, сбросить юбки и шляпу — пусть поищут чужую кисэн, идиоты! — и по выступам перебраться на ту сторону. Это было легче, чем забираться внутрь. В условленном месте Юншик нашел их с сестрой мужскую одежду и бегом припустил обратно. Успел он как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ли Сончжун и Юнхи покидают пир, а Гу Ёнха отвлекает внимание Ха Инсу. Когда они отошли подальше, Юншик тихонько свистнул, и Юнхи, подобрав юбки и махнув Сончжуну, исчезла в переулке. Сончжун ещё некоторое время стоял посреди улицы, словно не знал, куда податься, и только потом побрел к месту встречи.  
— Слушай, — сказала Юнхи, снова перевоплощаясь из кисэн в хорошенького мальчика, — вы ведь с ним подружились, да?  
— Вроде бы, — ответил Юншик из-под барахла, которое Юнхи навешала на него, пока переодевалась. — Хотя он как был занудой, так и остался.  
— Похоже, я кое в чем прокололась, — заметила сестра. — Во всяком случае он заметил, что я забыл о каком-то вопросе. А он хотел мне сказать, почему. Что почему? Я так и не поняла.  
— А, неважно, потом разберемся.  
— Держи, братец! — Юнхи наконец-то завязала шляпу и протянула Юншику пару потрепанных книжек. — Это — записи о продаже краденого, а вот то — гораздо интересней! Это список взяток, которые купцы давали налоговым чиновникам. И похоже, что тут замешана партия норонов. Кстати, — добавила она, помявшись, — то, что здесь написано, запросто может навредить отцу твоего Ли Сончжуна. Если, конечно, он не замел вовремя следы.  
— Ты думаешь, что первый министр тоже замешан?  
— Я уверена! А как у тебя с Чосон?  
Юншик рассказал.  
— Слушай, — глаза Юнхи заблестели, — а это действительно может помочь! Если я не ошибаюсь, твой второй сосед — это и есть?...  
— Только похоже на то, что он один помнит о погибшем. Я ни разу не слышал от него доброго слова об отце. И вообще он с родней почти не разговаривает.  
— Ну, попробовать-то можно?  
На этом брат с сестрой разошлись: Юншик отправился к друзьям, а Юнхи — домой, переписывать очередную книжку.

 

Утром во второй комнате восточного крыла Ли Сончжун, Гу Ёнха и Ким Юншик подводили итоги ночной вылазки. Мун Чжесин ушел куда-то ещё до рассвета.  
— Вот, я же говорил, что у меня шикарный план! — Ёнха потряс перед носом Сончжуна потрепанными листами. — Гляди: «Шкатулка цинская в виде дворца — десять нян». Продешевил!  
— Но тут не написано, кто продавал. Просто указано: человек из Банчуна, — заметил Сончжун.  
Юншик изучал вторую книгу. Интересно, купцы её хватились?  
— А как вы книги нашли? — очень хорошо, что саен Ёнха задал этот вопрос. Юншик навострил уши.  
— Ну, я зашел на склад… — Сончжун почему-то покраснел, — потом там солдаты шуметь начали, я подумал, что всё провалил, учетных книг там ведь не было. В общем, тогда Юншик меня и нашел. И мы это… слегка упали и задели полку, а за ней была потайная дверь. Слушай, Юншик…ты не мог бы…  
Сончжун долго мялся, а потом выпалил:  
— Ты не мог бы больше не надевать женское платье?  
— А что не так? — Ёрим с невинным видом уставился на Сончжуна, даже подбородок рукой подпер. — Ему ведь очень идет, правда?  
— Эй, лучше сюда посмотрите, — Юншик решил отвлечь внимание и протянул Сончжуну книгу. Сончжун ухватился за бумажный предлог обеими руками. Через некоторое время складка между бровями у него стала глубже. На подколы Ёрима он не реагировал.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Юншик, когда Ёрим оставил шуточки. — Тебе будет тяжело, если окажется, что твой отец замешан. Так что если ты решишь, что отдавать королю эти записи не стоит…  
— Дай-ка сюда, — Ёнха отобрал книжку у Сончжуна. — Мда. Серьёзно. И ты, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Юншика, — влип в большие неприятности. Купцы всю столицу перевернут, пока будут это искать.  
Для наглядности Ёнха потряс книжкой над столиком.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Сончжун, — я уверен, то есть я не хочу сомневаться в своем отце. Он, разумеется, мне всего не говорил, но я думаю, что он не настолько лицемерен. Так что я отдам это королю на экзамене.  
Да, подумал Юншик, тебя может ждать большой сюрприз. Глядя на озабоченного Сончжуна, он решил, что не особо хочет, чтобы первого министра разоблачили. В конце концов, вера в идеалы — это не так уж и плохо.  
— Только всё это не поможет, — Юншик, вздохнув, поднялся. — Настоящего вора мы так и не нашли.  
Выйти Юншик не успел. Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Мун Чжесин. Он обвёл взглядом приунывших друзей, зевнул и сказал:  
— Пошли в Банчун.  
В Банчуне они, не задерживаясь ни на торговой улочке, ни у лавок, прошли на задворки, к крытой соломой и покосившейся хижине. Двор был пуст: ни кур, ни собаки, ни белья на веревке, ни соломы у сарая. Беднота. Мун Чжесин толкнул рассохшуюся дверь, и компания вошла внутрь. На полу сидел зареванный мальчишка лет восьми — служка Бокдон. Из комнатки справа вышел второй парень, на вид их ровесник, худой и бледный.  
— Вот, — сказал Чжесин, — поговорите.  
Парень с вызовом взглянул на друзей.  
— Вы ничего не докажете!  
— А что мы должны доказать? — спокойно спросил Ли Сончжун.  
— Вот этот, — парень мотнул головой в сторону Чжесина, — сказал, что я украл ваши вещи.  
— Наши? — Юншик покачал головой. — Нет, вещи были не наши, просто глава совета учеников обвинил в краже меня.  
— То есть как это не наши? — не выдержал Гу Ёнха. — А мой Запретный Город?!  
— Если настоящий вор не признается, — произнес Чжесин, — вот его — Юншика — выгонят с позором.  
— Да, я украл! — парень чуть не плакал. — Мне мать похоронить не на что было! Цены на соль и конопляную ткань в три раза взлетели! И не сознаюсь, не надейтесь. Я своего брата одного не оставлю!  
— Ладно, — Юншик похлопал парня по плечу и вышел из хижины.  
Остановившись у двери, Юншик посмотрел в небо. На глаза наворачивались слёзы. Обидно было — сил нет. Но заставить парня бросить братишку? Это как маму или Юнхи оставить без защиты. Внутри хижины молчали. Затем Юншик услышал голос Чжесина:  
— Знаешь, Боксун, младшие братья всегда смотрят на старших. Берут пример. Смотри, если будешь нечестен, это войдет в привычку. А твой брат будет следить за тобой, смотреть, что ты делаешь и говоришь, всю жизнь будет.  
Юншик не выдержал. Он бросился бежать что есть сил и не останавливался, пока не оказался у общежития. Но в комнату он не пошел, а отправился в библиотеку и забился в самый дальний угол. Там он и просидел весь день, в первый раз пропустив занятия по Конфуцию. В библиотеке же его и нашел Мун Чжесин. Похоже, саён действительно провел здесь немало часов, раз знал все потайные уголки, куда не заглядывают ни служки, ни учителя, ни ученики.  
— Что, плохо тебе?  
Юншик, который сидел, свернувшись клубочком, удивленно поднял голову.  
— Пойдем, прогуляемся.  
Они вышли наружу. Солнце уже клонилось к закату.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Мун Чжесин, — у меня был старший брат. Я его очень любил, он был для меня образцом. И я думаю, что он это чувствовал и старался жить так, чтобы я им гордился.  
— Одно дело — память, а другое — живой человек, который от тебя зависит, — Юншик покачал головой. — Ты не думай, я не особо надеюсь. И принуждать Боксуна не хочу. Он похож на меня, я ведь тоже делал не очень хорошие вещи ради родных.  
— Я хотел ещё сказать, что мой брат… твой отец… Они были знакомы.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Юншик. — Я много чего знаю. Мун Ёнсин учился к классе моего отца. И убили их в один день, только вот тела нашли в разных концах города. Я вот всё думаю: это убийцы их растащили, или они сами пытались замести следы?  
— Ты всё-таки знал! — Чжесин произнес это почти с восторгом, — И пришел в Сонгюнгван за правдой! Я не ошибся!  
— Ну… не только.  
— Я думаю, — Чжесин посерьёзнел, — что они сначала спрятали завещание покойного короля, а потом пошли в город. Я выяснил все, что происходило в тот день, но завещание так и не нашел.  
— Завещание… — Юншик пожал плечами. — Если меня выгонят, то ни о каких поисках уже и речи не пойдет. Но я должен кое-что сделать, прежде чем уйти насовсем. Пошли! Мы сможем сегодня выйти из Сонгюнгвана по-тихому?

 

Пока они пробирались по тайному ходу, Юншик присмотрелся к Чжесину и задал вопрос:  
— Рана ещё не совсем зажила?  
Чжесин, который вылез первым и протянул Юншику руку, замер.  
— Знаешь, трудно было не догадаться. Твои контрольные лежат в комнате, алые письма в городе подобрать — раз плюнуть. Как только ты в общежитии не ночуешь — жди новостей про бунтаря. А в Хянгване сундучок с лекарствами — твой?  
Чжесин кивнул. Юншик поглядел на него — бесстрашный бунтарь почему-то покраснел и опустил глаза. Они свернули в проулок, чтобы обойти полицейский патруль. Когда солдаты прошли мимо, Чжесин, зажимавший себе рот, икнул.  
— Что с тобой? — озабоченно спросил Юншик. — Ты чего всё время икаешь?  
Вопрос остался без ответа, поэтому Юншик продолжил:  
— Я в Хянгване всё перерыл, всё это пыльное барахло. Отцовские бумаги искал, дурачок. Смотрю — лекарственные травы, да ещё и свежие. Ну, думаю, кто-то туда ходит, стало быть. А потом на соревнованиях я у тебя кровь увидел.  
Ответа по-прежнему не было. Друзья уже почти пришли, и за поворотом улочки показались огни «Моран-гака».  
— Стой! — Чжесин остановился как вкопанный. — Тебе туда не стоит ходить.  
— Почему? Мне как раз туда и нужно.  
— Это — ик! — неприлично.  
— Прилично — неприлично, что за ерунда? Кисэн — тоже люди, и нас там ждут.  
Юншик с Чжесином вошли во двор. Икота Чжесина усилилась и стала совсем напоминать приступ. Юншик огляделся и — вот удача — увидел у беседки Сохву. Он помахал девушке, и через некоторое время она проводила их в покои Чосон.  
Чосон сидела на подушках, одетая, как всегда, в темно-синий шелк. Этот цвет оттенял её кожу, а алая вышивка около воротника, серьги и украшения в волосах делали лицо не таким бледным. Она с нежностью улыбнулась Юншику и с удивлением посмотрела на Мун Чжесина — что он тут делает? Юншик поклонился, сел напротив. Чжесин небрежно опустился на пол около двери, вытянув ноги. Казалось, он всем видом изображает презрение.  
— Мне трудно просить вас, — начал Юншик, — но вы говорили, что если меня интересуют кое-какая книга, я должен прийти сюда. Мой друг — Мун Чжесин — тоже имеет к этому вопросу некоторое отношение.  
Чосон приподняла бровь, плавным движением поправила заколку в волосах и произнесла:  
— Я надеялась на встречу, но думала, что вы придете один.  
— Я бы его не отпустил, — Чжесин подобрался и выглянул за тонкую створку двери: нет ли там кого? — Так вы хотели показать нам какие-то бумаги?  
— Что ж, — Чосон одним движением встала, словно перетекла из позы в позу, шагнула к небольшому шкафчику, стоявшему в углу, нажала сбоку на скрытую пластину и вытащила из потайного ящичка пакет. Протянула его Юншику.  
Юншик открыл пакет и вытряхнул из него тонкую книжку — фактически несколько листов, сшитых переплетчиком, и пару отдельных писем. Под обложкой действительно оказался краткий список: даты, имена и суммы. Юншик быстро отыскал нужное число и протянул книгу Чжесину, а сам взялся за первое письмо. Чжесин нахмурился, но как только увидел дату, вцепился в книгу и стал жадно изучать имена. Первое письмо, кажется, к делу не относилось, во всяком случае, оно касалось передачи собственности в столице. А вот второе было адресовано некому офицеру полиции и содержало недвусмысленный приказ: уничтожить того, кто покинет Сонгюнгван после полуночи в указанный день. Подписано оно было военным министром.  
— Ты говорила, что человек, который принес эти бумаги, служил в доме Ха?  
— Думаю, что он хотел шантажировать своего хозяина, — ответила Чосон.  
— Куда же он делся? — подал голос Чжесин.  
— Слуги не живут долго, тем более, если они хотят зла господину, — уклончиво ответила Чосон.  
— Я знаю судьбу двух офицеров из этого списка, — Чжесин закрыл книгу. — Один погиб три года назад, а другой получил в награду поместье и дом в столице.  
Юншик протянул руку к поспешно отложенному первому письму. Вот почему оно здесь. Да, имена совпадали.  
— И что теперь?  
— У нас есть два варианта. Первый — обратиться к моему отцу. Только я не уверен, будет ли он поднимать этот вопрос, — Чжесин горько усмехнулся. — Видишь ли, он струсил. Этого я ему не прощу — того, что он предпочел забыть Ёнсина вместо того, чтобы бороться за его доброе имя. И даже если он решит, что овчинка стоит выделки, я не знаю, хватит ли у него возможностей для борьбы. И не предпочтет ли он заключить соглашение с норонами, — добавил он напоследок.  
— А второй?  
— Второй — обратиться прямо в высшие инстанции.  
— Нас захотят выслушать?  
— Всё будет зависеть от того, признают ли тебя виновным, Большая Шишка. Но в любом случае, спасибо тебе, что взял меня сюда. И вам спасибо, — Чжесин поклонился Чосон.  
Юншик вздхнул. Предстояло решить ещё один важный вопрос.  
— Вы отдадите нам эти бумаги? — спросил он Чосон. — Если мы действительно сможем обратиться к королю, вполне возможно, что положение военного министра пошатнется. Он будет доискиваться, откуда они взялись, и может навредить вам.  
— Мне тяжело нарушать многолетнюю верность благодетелю, — ответила Чосон, — но, боюсь, другого выхода нет. Ещё немного разговоров о завещании покойного короля, и нороны пойдут на крайние меры. А на что способен военный министр и его сын, вы знаете. Тогда плохо будет и вам, и мне, потому что я не хочу выполнять…  
Чосон осеклась и замолчала. Чжесин, который слушал их разговор, усмехнулся, сгрёб бумаги и сказал Юншику:  
— Пошли. Нам пора. Хоть сосед нас и прикроет, но лучше вернуться до поверки.  
На обратном пути, когда они уже оказались во дворе Сонгюнгвана, до тех пор молчавший Чжесин сказал:  
— На твоем месте я бы не очень-то ей верил.  
— Почему? — отозвался задумавшийся Юншик.  
— Что-то она скрывает. Как убрали шантажиста? Кто это сделал? И почему бумаги были у неё? В одной из комнат лежит меч. Вроде как украшение, на подставке, вот только настоящий, не просто так. Зачем держать меч в доме кисэн? Не зря говорят, что темней всего под лампой.  
— Скорее всего. У таких женщин всегда много тайн. Но бумаги она нам отдала.  
— А какие цели она преследует? И, кстати, ты ей нравишься, — с непонятной интонацией произнёс Чжесин. — Как будешь с этим разбираться?  
Юншик задумчиво пожал плечами. Ну что тут ответишь? Он и сам пока не знал. Чосон была прекрасна, но в то, что она обратила внимание на нищего студента, верилось слабо. К тому же, как верно сказал Чжесин, она что-то скрывала. С другой стороны, у Юншика тоже было не меньше тайн.  
— В общем, — подытожил Чжесин, — завтра всё и решится. Сможем ли мы обратиться к королю?  
— Это неважно. Главное, бумаги теперь у тебя. Если даже меня и выгонят, ты сможешь вступиться за твоего брата и моего отца. Пусть не сейчас, но сможешь.  
— Спасибо. И знаешь, что, Большая Шишка?  
— Что?  
— Ты — настоящий друг.

 

На следующий день состоялся королевский экзамен. Юншик мысленно попрощался с друзьями, с комнатой, с классом, библиотекой и полем для спортивных состязаний. Чудес не бывает, знаете ли. Кто в своем уме будет признаваться в краже в таких обстоятельствах?  
На экзамене все студенты, одетые в чистую отглаженную форму, сидели в большом зале рядами в ожидании короля. Юншик прошел к своему месту, не сказав ни слова. Ха Инсу, расположившийся в первом ряду, оглянулся: на месте ли жертва? Злобная усмешка искривила его лицо, сделав до удивления некрасивым. Ли Сончжун сидел рядом с Юншиком, бесстрастно глядя вперед, но помост, где суетились преподаватели в ожидании прибытия короля. Вот евнухи распахнули двери класса, ученики поднялись и пали ниц, кланяясь. Его величество прибыл.  
— Мы начинаем королевский экзамен, — распорядитель поклонился королю.  
— Кто же виновен в краже? — король задал вопрос и выдержал паузу. — Что думает глава совета учеников, Ха Инсу?  
— Это был Ким Юншик, Ваше Величество, — Ха Инсу поднялся и поклонился присутствующим. — Из-за зависти и злобы он обокрал своих товарищей, даже тех, кто покровительствовал ему.  
— Что думает Ким Юншик?  
— Я невиновен, Ваше Величество!  
— Как ты это докажешь? Ты нашел вора?  
— Нет, Ваше Величество.  
— Ваше Величество! — Ли Сончжун поднялся со своего места, — Я знаю настоящего вора.  
— Вот здесь, — он поднял над головой книгу учета, стыренную у купцов, — записаны преступления власть имущих. Это их действия привели к повышению цен. Это из-за них бедный человек был вынужден красть у студентов. И пока будут существовать продажные чиновники и взяточники, воровство не прекратится. Вот подлинные виновники!  
Он протянул двумя руками книгу евнуху, а тот торжественно передал её королю. Король открыл место, заложенное закладкой, и некоторое время молча читал.  
— Да, продажные чиновники несомненно виновны. Виновны и те, кто вздувает цены на необходимые товары. Ты проделал хорошую работу, Ли Сончжун.  
— Ваше Величество! — Ха Инсу вышел на середину зала. — Возможно, Ли Сончжун и назвал причину воровства, но он не указал вора. Нищие и бессовестные люди воруют. Не доказано, что этим вором не является Ким Юншик!  
Ха Инсу торжествующе взглянул на Юншика. Ещё бы, даже король вынужден будет с ним согласиться. Ли Бёнчхун потирал руки: скоро наглеца вышвырнут вон!  
— Эй! — вдруг раздался голос снаружи. — Что мне делать? Как признаваться-то? Надо сказать, что украл, или ещё что?  
Стражники втащили в зал Боксуна и бросили его на пол перед королем. Он встал на колени и дерзко произнес:  
— Да! Это сделал я!  
— Почему ты решил признаться? — неожиданно мягко спросил король, заложив учетную книгу пальцем.  
— Отвечай, наглец! — один из стражников толкнул парня.  
— Ну… Мой младший брат и вправду берет с меня пример, — бесстрашно ответил Боксун. — Мне предлагали деньги, чтобы я молчал. Но свалить вину на другого, а самому смотреть, как наказывают невиновного… Это ведь нехорошо, так? Каким же я буду примером?  
Зал взорвался торжествующими криками. Король поднял руку.  
— Итак, я оглашаю вердикт. Королевский экзамен сдали те, кто считал Ким Юншика невиновным и стремился очистить его имя от клеветы. Главе совета учеников следует задуматься о том, что его задача — защищать своих собратьев, а не голословно обвинять неугодных. На этом я объявляю окончание экзамена.  
Король поднялся, все присутствующие склонились в глубоком поклоне. Когда король со свитой удалились, все кинулись к Ким Юншику.  
— Я никогда не верил, что это ты! — Хевон так стукнул Юншика по плечу, что тот зашатался.  
— Да, кто бы мог подумать? — Ан Дохён сжал Юншика в медвежьих объятьях. — Я получил неуд, но я этому рад!  
Юншика хлопали по спине, трепали за уши, обнимали. Гу Ёнха красовался рядом, махал веером и всем демонстрировал свой Запретный Город, как доказательство раскрытия преступления. Где же он его нашел? Юншик поймал улыбку Чжесина. Тот уже успел распустить завязки парадной формы и превратиться в привычного разгильдяя. Ли Сончжун был серьёзен. Да, подумал Юншик, тебе-то радости мало. Еще предстоит с отцом разбираться. В крике и шуме толпы тонули голоса учителей, призывавших расходиться по классам.  
Все первокурсники тут же настроились на поход в ближайшую харчевню и почти поволокли друзей с собой силком, но учитель Чон, который незаметно подошел к ним сзади, приказал четверке счастливчиков следовать за ним.

 

В студенческой лечебнице, в отличие от большого зала, было тихо и пусто. Чон Якъён впустил Юншика, Сончжуна, Чжесина и Ёнха и прикрыл за собой дверь. В глубине комнаты кто-то сидел. Вот он поднялся и пошел навстречу. Учитель Чон согнулся в поклоне, и Юншик понял, что перед ним в простой одежде стоит сам король. Его величество сделал Чону знак: обойдемся, мол, без формальностей. Свиты при короле не было, только один охранник.  
— Всё-таки вы смогли! Я не думал, что кроме преступления вам придется разбираться ещё и с подкупом и давлением власти. Но вы смогли! — Юншик не верил своим ушам: услышать такое от самого короля! — Теперь я знаю, что могу вам доверить свое дело.  
Кажется, не один Юншик был поражен. У Сончжуна глаза стали круглые, как монетки, а Гу Ёнха уронил веер и неловко кинулся его подбирать. Учитель Чон тем временем достал с полки коробку, в каких держат бинты и притирания.  
— Я выбрал вас потому, что вы связаны с этим делом, — продолжил король. — Ким Юншик, Мун Чжесин. Ваши близкие погибли десять лет назад. Учитель и ученик Сонгюнгвана везли мне нечто очень важное, и я уже почти потерял надежду отыскать эту вещь. Ли Сончжун, ты доказал, что можешь смотреть в корень проблемы и готов отказаться от семейных уз ради справедливости. Гу Ёнха, я наслышан о тебе. Ты способен посмотреть на предметы с неожиданной стороны и выкрутиться из любого положения.  
Да уж, подумал некстати Юншик, Ёрим на такое способен. Странностей у него полно.  
— Ваша задача — найти и доставить мне то, что везли Ким Сохён и Мун Ёнсин.  
— Это завещание покойного короля, вашего дедушки? — ну да, конечно, вот и способности Гу Ёнха проявились — короля перебивать.  
— Это документы, которые он мне хотел передать, но не успел, — нет, думал Юншик, я в такое не верю: король разговаривает, как обычный человек. — Было ли среди них завещание, и что он там написал — мне неизвестно. Я знаю лишь, что частично эти бумаги принадлежали моему отцу, но хранились у деда. Покойный король… — тут наступила пауза, которую никто не рискнул нарушить, — как и все люди, тоже страдал от смерти близких.  
— Ваше величество! — Мун Чжесин опустился на одно колено. — Позвольте обратиться к вам с просьбой?  
— Позволяю.  
— Недавно в наши руки попали документы, которые проливают свет на гибель моего брата и отца Ким Юншика, — начал Чжесин. — Они указывают на прямого виновника их смерти. Тут есть его подпись. — Чжесин полез за пазуху, и охранник короля взялся за рукоять меча. Однако на свет появился только грязноватый бумажный пакет.  
Учитель Чон взял пакет у Чжесина, извлек содержимое и передал королю.  
Король читал бумаги, и лицо его становилось всё суровее.  
— Я найду им применение, — наконец произнес он.  
— Позвольте, Ваше Величество, я закончу сам, — учитель Чон протянул королю небольшой сверток с травами. — А вам нужно отдохнуть.  
Король вздохнул, взял сверток, повертел в руках и сунул себе в карман.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — в этот раз послушаюсь. Эти документы, — он сложил их сам обратно в пакет, — останутся у меня. 

 

После того, как король удалился, Юншик наконец-то смог дышать нормально. Неужели получилось? Странно, невероятно, но это так. Учитель Чон подозвал друзей к столу, на котором лекарь раскладывает лекарства, и поставил на него ту самую коробку, что достал с полки.  
— К сожалению, нам мало было известно о том, где Ким Сохён мог спрятать то, что привез с собой. Бумаги покойного короля хранились в одном из дальних монастырей, и его настоятель долго сомневался, стоит ли передавать их нынешнему королю. Мы предполагали, что он привез их в столицу и спрятал в Сонгюнгване, а потом, отправляясь на встречу, забрал из тайника. Но ни при Ким Сохёне, ни при Мун Ёнсине ни клочка бумаги не оказалось. Не всплыли документы и позже. Кроме того, оказалось, что за семьей учителя Кима следят. Стало быть, наши враги их тоже не получили. Мы наблюдали за вами долго, Ким Юншик, но кроме того, что семье учителя ничего неизвестно, так ничего и не выяснили. Что же и как вы узнали?  
Юншик вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и приступил к рассказу:  
— Сначала мы нашли книгу. Толстую такую, землеописательную. В ней была заметка, рукой отца, как проехать и сколько дней займет дорога. Где он будет брать лошадей на государственных станциях. То есть ехал он по поручению, а не просто так. Дата была — как раз перед тем, как его убили. Мы подумали, что он мог отвезти или привезти что-то. Скорее привезти, потому что потом на закладке он написал, что предмет ещё не доставлен по назначению. Ну, потом… Потом мы выяснили, что дело о его убийстве закрыли. Магистраты даже и не искали особо. В тот же день убили ещё одного человека, но до последнего времени мы и не подозревали, что тут может быть какая-то связь. Нам отец ничего не оставил, стало быть он спрятал это в Сонгюнгване — больше никуда бы он в тот день и не успел.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Чон, — значит, вы решили поискать тут, и для этого ты пришел на экзамен?  
— Н-ну… — Юншик замялся. Не объяснять же учителю, что один из его студентов учиться вовсе не собирался?  
Ли Сончжун за спиной Юншика хмыкнул.  
— Ладно, — кажется, скользкий вопрос все решили обойти стороной, — мы тоже пришли к выводу, что документы спрятаны в Сонгюнгване. Но поиски не дали ничего. Единственное, что у нас было — это записка твоего отца.  
Чон Якъён достал из коробки сложенный в несколько раз листок и протянул его Юншику. Развернув бумагу, Юншик прочел вслух: «Император и я — два человека — под лунным светом соединили сердца с помощью нити. Где книги и рукописи, где взращивают талант, где изменяют обычаи, где знания превыше всего, там, где рождается страна, я похороню свое сердце».  
— Что же это за место? — не выдержал Гу Ёнха.  
— Речь идет, конечно же, о Сонгюнгване, — Ли Сончжун указал на пару иероглифов, заглянув через плечо Юншика. — Вот, смотри: «где книги и рукописи, где взращивают талант».  
— Но где именно в Сонгюнгване? — задал вопрос Мун Чжесин.  
— Вот это вам и нужно выяснить. Мы решили не привлекать ненужного внимания к поискам, а кто сможет передвигаться по университету, не вызывая подозрений? Даже учитель не может ходить везде.  
— Поэтому учителю Киму был нужен ученик… За ним могли следить!  
— Вы отдадите мне это? — Юншик бережно разгладил лист.  
— Конечно, вам пригодится, — учитель Чон закрыл коробку и вернул её на прежнее место.

 

Во второй комнате восточного крыла опять проходило совещание. Теперь на нем присутствовали все четверо друзей. Рассевшись вокруг стола, они передавали из рук в руки документ. От многократного перечитывания ясней он не становился.  
— Отец любил загадки, — Юншик подпер голову руками, — ребусы, у нас дома даже игра была такая, с иероглифами…  
— Постой-ка, — Гу Ёнха, прищурившись, стукнул Юншика веером по плечу, — почему это тебя учитель Чон именовал во множественном числе, а? «Что и когда вы узнали?», «Мы книгу нашли». Мы — это кто?  
Юншик застонал в голос. Так он и знал, что рано или поздно всё вылезет наружу! Одно утешало: проверенным друзьям рассказать не страшно.  
— Мы — это я и моя сестра, Юнхи.  
Ёрим уставился на него во все глаза.  
— Твоя сестра? Погоди-ка, погоди-ка! Если вы искали наследство отца вместе, стало быть, она грамотой владеет? Ну, точно! Книжная лавочка! А я-то думал! Ну я и лопух!  
— Ну, не совсем лопух. Мы с сестрой книги переписывали, она мою одежду надевала — девушке же никто заказ на книги не даст. Она и сейчас так зарабатывает. И сюда приходила.  
Мун Чжесин аж рот приоткрыл.  
— То есть в Хянгване?  
— Угу.  
Чжесин икнул. Ли Сончжун непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного соседа на другого.  
— Мы близнецы, — пояснил Юншик.  
Ну и пень же ты, богатенький мальчик Ли Сончжун! Но, кажется, до главного тупилы компании начало доходить.  
— Погоди, вот та кисэн? И на экзамене? А я думал, почему ты всё забываешь!  
— А что я забываю? — невинно задал вопрос Юншик.  
— Н-ну…  
— Ладно, замнем. Нам надо выполнить поручение короля.  
Последующие дни превратились в напряженный перебор вариантов. Сончжун вспомнил, что «нить» — это способ записи иероглифов. Библиотеку они перерывали все вместе, учителя дивились на такое внезапное стремление к знаниям. Ёнха простучал там все половицы в поисках тайника. Чжесин по ночам лазил в Хянгван, в очередной раз за Юншиком перекапывал ритуальное барахло. Приходил он оттуда пыльный, чихал и сморкался, но икать перестал.  
Юншик, припомнив кое-что из любимых игр отца, складывал бумагу разными способами, чтобы получить комбинации иероглифов. Он читал слева направо, справа налево, выписывал иероглифы по диагонали — но всё было бесполезно. В конце концов, он снял форму, переоделся в обычный турумаги, сунул бумагу за пазуху и предложил друзьям сходить в книжную лавку.  
В лавке было тихо. Сквозь тени прорывались лучи солнца, золотя корешки книг. Гу Ёнха уселся за стол, обмахиваясь веером, Ли Сончжун снял с полки какой-то томик, Мун Чжесин просто смотрел в окно, заложив руки за спину. Юншик прикрываясь рукавом, прятал улыбку.  
В книжную лавку вошел невысокий хорошенький паренек со стопкой книг в руках. Он изумленно уставился на четверку.  
— Тсс! — Юншик приложил палец к губам. — Они всё знают. Ты только тихо, ладно?  
— Когда это я что-то делала громко, братец? — Юнхи даже не смутилась. — Это хорошо, что ты всё рассказал, а то обманывать уже было неловко.  
— О, мой красавчик! — Ёрим, как всегда успел первым. — Я так счастлив наконец-то тебя увидеть! Я уже начал сомневаться в своем рассудке, а тут ты!  
Он подмигнул Юнхи и заулыбался так, что она расхохоталась и подмигнула ему в ответ. Обняв её за плечо, Гу Ёнха провозгласил:  
— Наша компания расширяется!  
Юнхи посмотрела на Чжесина и сказала:  
— А я вас, между прочим, знаю. Вы меня от бандитов спасли, когда я шла в дом военного министра долг отдавать.  
Чжесин покраснел и опять икнул.  
Ли Сончжун стоял столбом, ничего не говоря. Юнхи хотела что-то ему сказать, но замялась и переключилась на привычного безответного Юншика.  
— Так зачем же, братец, ты меня сюда вытащил?  
Юншик описал проблему. Юнхи взяла бумагу отца, прочитала несколько раз и произнесла:  
— Это, конечно, находится в Сонгюнгване, но не совсем.  
— Почему? — Ли Сончжун словно проснулся от спячки.  
— Смотрите, — Юнхи расправила бумагу на столе, — вот тут написано: «Где начинается страна». Сонгюнгван, конечно, великое место, но он — не весь Чосон.  
— Но тогда где это может быть?  
— Связали сердца нитью… — Братец, помнишь, отец подарил нам такую игру, надо было сложить кусочки дерева… нить…  
— Нам надо вернуться в Сонгюнгван! — Юншик, кажется, тоже начал понимать.  
— А как же твоя сестра? — Ли Сончжун встрял не вовремя.  
— Какая такая сестра? — Гу Ёнха взмахнул веером. — В гости к Большой Шишке пришел очаровательный братец, что в этом такого?  
Войдя в комнату, Юншик сразу бросился к полке. Единственная драгоценная вещь, которую он взял с собой — деревянная головоломка — лежала на своем месте. Он перевернул коробку. Деревянные части рассыпались по полу, одна из них перевернулась, и на оборотной стороне Юншик увидел часть вырезанной надписи. В четыре руки они с Юнхи собрали изображение. Это были резные воротца.  
— Куда выходят ворота Сонгюнгвана? — спросила Юнхи.  
— Главные — к королевскому дворцу, — ответил Сончжун.  
— Мой брат говорил мне, — тихо произнёс Чжесин, — что ворота Сонгюнгвана открываются в Банчун — квартал служек, самый бедный район столицы.  
— Где начинается страна! — воскликнула Юнхи. — Страна не начинается с дворца, она начинается там, где живет народ этой страны! Это задние ворота университета.  
Вчетвером они выбежали из комнаты. У задних ворот Сонгюнгвана, простой калитки, которая и не запиралась-то как следует, они и начали искать.  
Все в пыли и грязи, но с улыбками на лицах, впятером они возвращались во вторую комнату восточного крыла. Под полой у Мун Чжесина что-то было спрятано. Навстречу им попалась компания прихлебателей старосты. Эти прилипалы поглядели на них мрачно, но приставать не стали: последнее время у военного министра дела шли неважно, и кое-кто поговаривал, что пора бы ему и освободить должность.  
Старая, рассохшаяся деревянная коробка открылась с трудом. В ней лежало нечто, аккуратно завернутое в ткань. Юнхи бережно достала легкий предмет и кончиками пальцев развернула оболочку. Это был свиток, наклеенный на ткань, как это делают с официальными документами, которые подают королю. Когда Ли Сончжун и Юншик потянули за палочки и открыли свиток, Ёнха, Чжесин и Юнхи одновременно ахнули. Это была карта. Больше в коробке не было ничего: ни писем, ни документов, ни завещания покойного короля.  
— Что это? — изумленно спросил Ёнха.  
— Карта укреплений Цин? Я же знала, что это бред!  
— Должно быть, это еще одна загадка. А настоящие документы где-то ещё.  
— У отца не было времени на такие сложности. И он не стал бы прятать так далеко документ, который ему надо было доставить в столицу.  
— Я думаю, — сказал Чжесин, — что это карта принца Садо. Та, за которую он, как говорят, поплатился жизнью. Понимаете, это важно. Если покойный король раскаивался в том, что приказал посадить сына в ящик для риса, он мог отдать это внуку.  
— Может быть, — Юнхи с уважением взглянула на Чжесина. — Что же вы будете теперь делать?  
— Передадим королю, — Сончжун пожал плечами. — Возможно, он будет разочарован, ведь никакой пользы от этой карты нет.  
— А может быть, он будет благодарен. Ведь получить что-то через столько лет от близкого человека, деда, отца… Это все равно, что ненадолго повидать его, — Юншик бережно свернул документ.  
— Вот тебе и на… — протянул Ёнха. — И похвастаться нельзя.  
— Ну и что? Хвастаться всякий дурак может. А вот мой брат без этого так бы с вами и не подружился.  
— Да, Большая Шишка! — Ёнха повис на Юншике, собираясь его защекотать, наверное от избытка чувств.  
Отбиваясь от жизнерадостного саёна, Юншик услышал, как Ли Сончжун произнес:  
— Толпу веселит медведь!  
Юнхи весело ответила:  
— А деньги получает Ван Собан!  
И подмигнула, сдвинув на затылок мужскую шляпу. Ли Сончжун покраснел, как маков цвет, но храбро пошел дальше:  
— Это пословица такая.  
— Ага.  
Ну ты и пень, богатенький Ван Собан, подумал Юншик, глядя на довольную сестру.


End file.
